Lazos Rojos y Azules
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: Tras varios años , Leon debe enfrentar difíciles cosas , con la llegada de un nuevo Kennedy y Claire a quienes cuidar , deberá tener cuidado ya que peligrosas situaciones se avecinan
1. Lazos Azules y Rojos

**Lazos de Azules y Rojos**

Otro día en el que Leon volvía de su trabajo en la D.S.O. los operativos eran mas pesados que de costumbre y al llegar a su edificio pero con un tono mas limpio y lujoso decide estacionar el auto en la primera fila a la izquierda de la puerta y entrar , al pisar la alfombra negra de " Bienvenida " decide llegar hasta el ascensor y apretar el botón del sexto piso decide apagar su teléfono para no escuchar otra cosa que el silencio y al llegar al sexto piso se abre la puerta para ver como su cuarto el 69 cosa que le daba risa siempre que lo veía , con paso acelerado decide caminar hasta la puerta y al abrirla suelta su chaqueta clásica que uso en China y la deja en el perchero y como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada , se tira en un sofá blanco para cerrar sus ojos pero una mano femenina , muy suave y tibia le empieza a acariciar la cara y a masajear la cabeza que hacia que se relaje , ese olor de vainilla y durazno que lo volvía loco lo llevaban a su zona de paz y tranquilidad — Me encanta cuando estas relajado — La voz femenina lo lograba hipnotizar y dejarlo casi relajado , unos labios con suavidad de la seda y la frescura de las cerezas se posaba sobre sus agrietados y pálidos labios — Tu barba me pica Leon — El suelta una pequeña sonrisa y es imitado por una risita femenina — Leon , quiero decirte algo muy importante y necesito que me escuches — El agente simplemente escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y con su mano aprieta las manos de ella , la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo , con la que compartió tres años de su vida y aun le quedaba mucho por compartir , sus labios carnosos y abrillantados se acercaron a su oreja mientras el sonreía — Estoy ... Embarazada ...— Los ojos del agente se abrieron rebelando a una mujer de cabellera rojiza , piel pálida y unos ojos azul claro , El agente de ojos azules se levanta cuando escucha la noticia

— Claire ¿ eso es cierto ? — La pelirroja le asiente con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo mas de un segundo Leon la toma en sus brazos y comienza a besar su cara y cuello — Es increíble , vamos a ser padres —

— Oye tranquilo tarzan , aun necesito descansar — El agente se separa con una pequeña sonrisa para verla descalza con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul oscura bien escotada sin mangas un poco usada — Ven la cena ya esta lista y tenemos hambre —

— ¿ Cocinaste sin mi ? —

— Vamos , la cena se va a enfriar — Con su mano lo lleva a la cocina para sentarse y servir un poco de jugo de fruta fresco — Tu relájate y no te preocupes , estoy embarazada pero solo son dos semanas nomas — Tras ponerse unos guantes de cocina , decide sacar la carne del horno — Se que no tengo gran calidad gastronómica pero me defiendo por ti —

— Oye tu cocinas sumamente bien , mejor que lo que como en la central o las bases de las embajadas — Tras sentarse ella toma una servilleta para destapar la olla y revelar un trozo de jamón ahumado que le hacia difícil resistirse — Vaya , sabe como tentarme — El agente lo parte en cuatro pero cuando se esta por servir el timbre suena interrumpiendo al agente quien deja los cubiertos y se levanta pero saca su pistola de la chaqueta y guardarla en la parte de atrás de su pantalón para abrir la puerta y ver a Chris quien tenia una botella en su mano y un tarro con ensalada de papa en la otra — ¿ Chris ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Vine a visitar a Claire y por consenso a ti , pero mas a mi hermana — La menor de los Redfield toma a su agente y lo mueve de la puerta y sale a abrazar a su hermano quien apoya su cabeza con la de el — ¿ A que huele ? —

— Estábamos por cenar ¿ quieres acompañarnos ? — El capitán le sonríe por lo que pasa para ver el bello departamento que decoro su hermana — Bueno siéntate donde gustes — Antes de sentarse Claire lo detiene con sus manos jalándolo del brazo — Eh temo que ese es el lugar de Leon y pues , siéntate donde quieras —

— ¿ Acaso tiene nombre el lugar de Leon ? —

— Oye el es el jefe de la casa — Con una sonrisa mira a su amado rubio quien se sienta para ver a su hermosa pelirroja pero no le agradaba convivir con su hermano

— ¿ Jefe de la casa ? — Claire lo mira y con el ojo derecho le guiña con una sonrisa — ¿ Que me están escondiendo ustedes dos ? — Chris abre la botella pero antes de servir el vino en la copa de Claire el agente de ojos azules lo detiene tapando la copa con su mano — ¿ Que pasa ? —

— Ella no puede beber —

— ¿ De que hablas ? —

— No puede — Claire le asiente con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa de Leon se hizo notar y la agente de Terra Save se acariciaba el vientre

— ¿ Es una broma ? — Chris se levanta de golpe pero cuando ve a Leon quien estaba serio y se levanta pero el aun no lo digería , con las copas hace fondo blanco para tomar la copa de su cuñado y hacer lo mismo pero antes de la tercera copa Leon lo detiene con un movimiento mas rápido

— Ya basta Chris —

— Gracias Leon — El capitán sale de su trance para ver al agente quien ni siquiera tenia una boda con su hermana y ya la había embrazado — Vamos Chris , sabes que iba a pasar tarde o temprano —

— Pero ... Ni siquiera ... están casados — El capitán aun estaba aturdido por la noticia que le había dado su hermana menor a la que siempre la había cuidado y protegido estuviera embarazada por un mujeriego incorregible que era Leon — Ok ¿ y cuando se van a casar ? —

— Chris no empieces de nuevo — Claire le da un vaso de agua mientras que el mayor de los Redfield estaba recuperando el aliento — Leon y yo nos amamos , nos casaremos cuando toda esta basura del Bio Terrorismo se haya acabado —

— Esta bien , lo siento solo que fue una noticia muy dura de tragar — El capitán bebe su vaso de agua pero ambos vuelven a retomar la cena , con los minutos pasados , los dos se dedicaron a lavar los platos pero Chris sentado no podía creer que seria tío dentro de poco — Bueno ¿ y que noticias tienen de África ? —

— Solo que Umbrella estuvo teniendo tratos con una industria militar clandestina — Leon coloca los platos en la secadora mientras que Claire lavaba y el enjuagaba — Ademas creo que al destruir su bunker nos dio una gran ventaja contra ellos — El capitán aun no lograba estar del todo convencido por lo que saca su celular para buscar la información que tenia , al llegar a su carpeta de nombre " Orden Prioritaria " decide enseñarle la información al agente de cabellos rubios — ¿ Quien es este ? —

— Alexander Marcos — Los dos ven que era un hombre de piel media tostada , con el cabello hacia atrás y de color castaño claro , ojos café y solo se distinguía un traje blanco — Es quien les proporciona las Bio armas a medio oriente contra los demás países occidentales — El agente se quita los guantes y toma su celular para ver que era el mismo hombre con pedido de captura por la D.S.O. — Y hay algo mas ... ¿ Crees en los fantasmas Leon ? —

— Wesker — La imagen del ex STARS lo llenaba de intranquilidad al ver como ya no portaba sus gafas y se mostraba una expresión infrahumana en esos ojos carente de alma — Dime que es una broma —

— Tal parece que nuestro viejo amigo quiere volver a ver arder el mundo — El mayor de los hermanos mira la hora por lo que se despide de su hermana con un beso en la cabeza y un abrazo , al voltear al agente le extiende la mano y Leon la estrecha como si algo le preocupara — No veremos a otro Arias , eso te lo prometo —

— Si la D.S.O. lo encuentra , ten por sentado que ustedes lo sabrán — Con su chaqueta en brazos sale del departamento Kennedy y tras un largo recorrido llega a su auto donde tras sacar las llaves de su bolsillo se adentra y al encender el auto se enciende la radio lo que hace que se distraiga para apagarla pero al hacerlo siente una pistola en su cabeza , el agente de ojos azules lo llama para informarle de la siatuacion y Chris aprovechando el contestador automatico decide pedir ayuda

— ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Por que me apuntas con un arma por la espalda ? Sabes que es de cobardes — Leon alertado al igual que Claire toman sus pistolas para salir corriendo al estacionamiento y ayudar a Chris quien aun seguía interrogando a quien sea — ¿ Sabes que esa arma hace mucho ruido si disparas con ella ? Y en el eco de este estacionamiento haría que la onda de sonido se escuche hasta el ultimo piso — Tras llegar a la entrada y abrir la puerta de un golpe , la llamada se cuelga pero al llegar al auto del capitan de la B.S.A.A. lo encuentran desmayado y con un dardo en su nuca , Leon abre la puerta pero ve una silueta correr por las vigas del techo por lo que dispara con un tiro tan preciso que le atraviesa el brazo al intruso quien deja caer varias gotas de sangre sobre uno de los autos — ¿ Claire ? —

— ¡ Chris ! ¡¿ te encuentras bien ?! —

— No siento mis dedos — El agente de cabellera rubia toma su pañuelo y retira el dardo para ver que tenia el logo de Umbrella lo que hizo que se preocupara — Se... llevo... los ... regris...tros ..—

— ¿ Es enserio ? — El celular del capitán no estaba por ningún lado y sus únicas pistas eran un dardo y unas manchas de sangre — Llamare a la agencia para que vengan a socorrer a tu hermano — Con su celular en la mano llama a su contacto quien estaba disfrutando de una comida china — Hunnigan tenemos problemas , envía un grupo de investigación a mi edificio —

— ¿ Para cuando ? —

— Para hace dos horas — Con la llamada finalizada , los dos sacan a Chris y lo apoyan en el capo del auto y con unos minutos llegan el equipo especializado en la temática — Bien ¿ cual es el diagnostico ? —

— No es nada muy serio , la droga es una dosis concentrada de Ketamina —

— ¿ Anestésico para caballos ? —

— Si , suficiente para dormir a un potrillo joven y a un adulto de su peso — El doctor ve los resultados de los estudios y nota algo extraño — Lo que me extraña es el conteo de células cancerígenas —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — Leon le arrebata la tablilla para leer que en efecto el numero de células del capitán había aumentado casi en un 64% lo que lo sorprendió — Óigame ¿ hay algún tratamiento ? —

— No entiende ¿ verdad ? — El hombre de bata blanca saca un sobre con los últimos exámenes médicos del Redfield quien se los había echo hace solo tres semanas — Este es el conteo que tenia cuando se hizo su examen y vera que no hay células en su sistema y este es de hace treinta minutos —

— ¡¿ Como puede ser posible ?! —

— Sr Kennedy , es medica mente imposible que eso pase — De una manera muy simple le quita los exámenes y los guarda en su bolsillo — Le aconsejo que deje sus asuntos en orden , por que si tenemos un estimado , diría que entre meses mas o menos — La noticio lo devasto por completo y mas sabiendo que la felicidad de el era su hermana quien estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a su hermano mayor como para prestarle atención a lo que decía , solo tenia que encontrar mas respuestas de las que pensó antes

 **Continuara**


	2. La Huella

**La Huella**

Tras horas de investigación , el capitán de la BSAA despertaba lentamente mientras que Claire estaba sentada en una silla a pocos metros , el fuerte dolor de cabeza de Chris solo era comparable con los peores golpes que el ha vivido en su vida de servicio , solo le había tomado unos 5 segundos el darse cuenta que estaba sobre la cama del hospital de su agencia que lo había traído de manera inmediata — Buenas tardes capitán Redfield — Un doctor entrado en años se acercaba mientras traía su expediente medico — ¿ Como se siente hoy ? —

— ¿ Cuanto estuve aquí ? —

— 43 Horas mas o menos — El medico comienza a buscar su pluma y a señalar en su libreta — ¿ Que es lo ultimo que recuerda ? —

— Solo estar en mi auto y ...— Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo comienza a torturar mientras que el doctor lo sacudía del hombro — Lo siento , mi cabeza va a estallar —

— Mhm , descuide supusimos que eso pasaría por lo que decidimos administrarle un medicamento contra eso — Con un pastillero en su mano saca una píldora roja y le acerca un vaso descartable de plástico — Tome esto y descanse — Sin pensarlo toma la píldora que no era mas grande que un botón y al extrañarle que Claire siga dormida como si nada por lo que mira al medico — Lo siento es que ella se durmió hace poco mas de una hora —

— Ya veo — Al tomar su vaso de agua se esta por meter la pastilla en la boca pero un disparo se escucha y ve caer al doctor con una herida en su espalda , el capitán se trata de levantar pero estaba amarrado de los pies por lo que al acercar la vista ve al agente rubio con un traje de combate profesional y su arma humeante evidenciando que había disparado , el medico se levanta con su revolver pero León le dispara 2 veces en el pecho dejando a Chris completamente confundida — ¡¿ Que demonios estas haciendo León ?! —

— Salvar tu vida — Con su mano le quita la píldora para acercarla al medico que estaba agonizando por las heridas — ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ Que le diste ? — El medico le escupe en la cara y con su revolver se da un tiro en la cabeza — Hunnigan ... Lo tenemos —

— ¡¿ Estas loco ?! —

— Se mucho de locura ... Y se mucho sobre cadáveres — El agente toma la cabeza de Claire y al separarla revela que era un maniquí — No te preocupes , Claire esta a salvo en casa —

— ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Luego — Con su cuchillo comienza a cortar las correas , Chris se pone de pie y le roba el revolver al medico , mientras que lo revisaba y este llevaba una alzadera de cuero negro con el logotipo de Umbrella — Vamos antes de que vuelvan mas — Chris simplemente se lo arranca y lo usa como cinturón para ver el arma y solo había 5 de 6 balas , tras salir ve a dos agentes como escolta — Tras llevarte al hospital nos dimos cuenta que te secuestraron , te inyectaron una solución salina que aun no sabemos que es — El agente se quita el chaleco y se lo entrega a Chris — Tu eres el paquete y tenemos que llevarte a Washington de inmediato —

— ¿ De inmediato ? ¿ Donde demonios estamos ? —

— Tijvin —

— ¿ Rusia ? ¿ Que estamos haciendo en Rusia ? —

— No vinimos a ver el mundial si a eso se refiere — Los dos escoltas comenzaron a colocar sus explosivos para abrir las puertas oxidadas que debían pensar mas de 500 kilos cada una — Estamos en una plataforma abandonada de Umbrella — El agente carga su M-16 — Tal parecer que alguien tiene un largo listado de pendientes para el sábado y el domingo —

— ¿ Pendientes ? — El agente rubio saca una lista envuelta en una bolsa plástica de evidencia para ver varios nombres en ella — Ya veo —

 _Leon S. Kennedy_

Chris Redfiels

Samara Morgan

Katerine Kate Wisley

Claire Redield

Antoni Goldman

Alexander Alex Murphy

Cyrstal White

— Por suerte logramos salvar a la mayoría de los que están en los listados — El agente saca su celular para que vea una mujer de pelo negro y ojos café oscuro con un traje de la BSAA — Lamentablemente la señora Morgan no fue advertida — Tras colocar su dedo y moverlo a la izquierda se ve un hombre calvo con barba en candado — Tampoco pudimos salvar a Goldman —

— ¿ El de la C.I.A. ? — El agente asiente con la cabeza mientras que el guardaba su celular en su bolsillo derecho — Recuerdo que la BSAA lo estuvo investigando durante varios días —

— Exacto , era un miembro de Umbrella —

— ¿ Era ? — El agente le asiente con la cabeza pero cuando salieron de la sala principar , varios helicópteros de Umbrella los interceptan y abre fuego contra ellos pero uno de los custodios saca una caja negra para ver que se trataba de un misil recortado y una base , el de traje y gafas negros apunta al primero y dispara derribando a uno de sus enemigos pero el segundo de gafas transparentes toma su lanza minas y apunta tirando con tanta punteria que este comienza a incendiarse pero seguia volando , los agentes abren fuego mientras su custodio cargaba una nueva mina

— Al suelo — Con un segundo tiro directo logra desestabilizar el helicóptero y Chris dispara sus balas para ver que empezaba a incendiarse y luego explotar — Buen tiro compañero — El capitán carga su revolver con balas nuevas pero un tercer helicóptero que sostenía una caja de metal de color negro con el símbolo de Umbrella , este lo deja caer al suelo y al abrirse se ven varios Lickers que salen y tratan de encontrar a los agentes con su lengua — Lo tengo en la mira Sr Kennedy —

— Denegado — El agente de la BSAA se empieza a correr hasta esconderse en una de las columnas , con la mano levantada y el puño cerrado los guía , mientras que León asiente con la cabeza haciendo que los dos centinelas comiencen a correr hasta el punto donde León saca una especie de trípode color plata y en sus manos comienza a armar una especie de rifle de franco tirador , Chris comienza a apuntar con su revolver pero el agente de gafas negras le niega con la cabeza y al ver como Leon apuntaba dispara una especie de dardo que da en el cuello del Licker quien comienza a gritar agitándose en el suelo , su piel tornaba un color mas normal pero los Lickers saltan sobre el para comenzar a devorarlo , Chris mira a Leon quien niega con la cabeza por lo que siguen su camino mientras que uno de ellos los huelen y salta contra ellos pero el centinela de gafas transparentes abre fuego contra el por lo que el soldado comienza a dispara contra el llamando la atención de los demás , el capitán con suma velocidad le da un tiro en la cabeza matando a la criatura de manera casi inmediata

— ¿ Estas bien camarada ? — El agente levanta su pulgar y los cuatro comienzan a correr a gran velocidad pero en el fondo , Leon se encargaba de tirar contra las criaturas quienes subieron por el pasillo donde estaban — Malditas cosas —

— Si salimos de aquí capitán le invitare un trago —

— Si salimos de aquí , yo invitare la primera ronda — Todos comienzan a correr pero Leon y el centinela de gafas transparentes se ponen a disparar contra ellos , los Lickers los esquivaban con gran velocidad por lo que Chris y su acompañante se detienen , apuntando con sus armas derriban a dos de ellos — ¿ Por donde se sale de esta casa de la risa ? — El capitán de la BSAA carga su revolver de nuevo y dispara mientras corría hacia atrás — León ¿ Tienes algo para cerrar la puerta ? —

— Tengo lo que necesitamos — El agente de cabellos rubios saca dos granadas amarillas y al ver el marco de metal y piedra , quita los seguros para arrojarlas al marco haciéndolo volar en cientos de pedazos , Los escombros comienzan a aplastar a los lamedores pero uno de ellos atraviesa las pesadas piedras para lanzar su lengua atravesando el costado del agente de gafas oscuras quien se detiene en seco pero Leon con su cuchillo la corta sin mas medir palabras este le dispara tres veces en la cabeza desgarrando parte de su cuerpo pero no lograba detenerlo — Hunnigan estamos llegando a la salida , necesitamos apoyo aquí — La respuesta llega de inmediato pero una de las puertas estaba oxidada y cuando el soldado la abre , una marejada de muertos vivientes agarran al soldado junto a Chris , este le dispara varias veces a los muertos que lo habían mordido pero debido al blindaje que llevaba no había sido contaminado con el virus — Tenemos un hombre herido — El techo explota y seis agentes caen de las sogas negras con ametralladoras acabando con los muertos vivientes pero el Licker salta sobre los agentes que se agachan haciendo que la cosa caiga contra los zombis y estos comienzan a comerse al Licker y los agentes heridos son subidos junto con Chris pero León se quedaba debajo luchando con sus camaradas — ¿ Ya están todos arriba ? Excelente , vamos — Los soldados iban retrocediendo rápidamente mientras dos de ellos cargaban bloques de un poderoso explosivo , Leon comienza a armar el detonador y al terminar de ensamblarlo toma el aparato y cuando son subidos lo aprieta haciendo que los bloques se comiencen a destruir el laboratorio subterráneo , el capitán sentado ve por la ventana como el lugar se estaba desplomando en los escombros

— Ya salimos por fin de ese lugar — El capitan ve como uno de los agentes con mascara anti gas le entrega su uniforme con su arma y cuchillo — Ahora si ¿ Que demonios paso conmigo ? —

— Simple — Leon se quita el arma del cuerpo y se sienta mientras abría una cantimplora de agua para dar varios sorbos y pasarla a Chris — Te estuvimos buscando por mas de dos semanas — El capitán de chaleco lo mira extrañado — Si así es , te estuve buscando por dos semanas —

— ¿ Que fue lo que me paso ? —

 _Flash Back_

Tras ser llevado al hospital por parte de Leon y Claire en el auto de Leon , la menor de los hermanos voltea para ver al mayor escupir espuma blanca por la boca mientras que la joven pelirroja mira a su novio quien tenia la mirada en el camino — ¿ Tiene algún tipo de alergia ? —

— Si ... Es alérgico a los alcalinos minerales — El agente rubio acelera pero son interceptados por un camión blindado del cual bajan 10 hombres fuertemente armados con rifles y escopetas que abren la puerta y sacan a León y Claire apuntándoles contra el suelo mientras dos de ellos se llevaban a Chris dentro del camión pero León logra lanzar el rastreador que se pega en el chaleco de Chris y uno de los soldados le golpea en la cabeza

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Por suerte , arrojaron el rastreador en pleno aterrizaje por eso fue relativamente facil de rastrearte — Chris da otro sorbo de agua mientras cerraba la tapa , al voltear la vista ve al soldado que habia sido atravesado por la lengua del Licker siendo cocido por el personal medico — Descuida el estara bien —

— Gracias camarada — El soldado se quita el casco para revelar a un hombre de cabellera similar a la de Leon pero color azabache solo que peinado a los lados y ojos verdes con una barba apenas visible — Marco ... Marco Lee —

— ¿ Lee ? — El Capitan sabia que ese apellido le resultaba conocido pero no sabia de donde — Supongo que debo cumplir mi palabra y cuando lleguemos invitare la primera ronda —

— Oye — El soldado de gafas transparente se quita el casto y la mascara para revelar a un joven castaño con ojos café y pelo al estilo terminator 2 , su piel era blanca y su barba al estilo Kratos — Malcom Jonhson — Este le extiende la mano para que Chris la apriete con firmeza — ¿ Así que tu eres la leyenda de la BSAA ? Te imaginaba mas alto —

— Y yo los imaginaba mas profesionales — El soldado se sienta y enciende un cigarrillo para ofrecerle uno a Chris quien lo rechaza — Por cierto Leon ¿ Donde esta Claire ? —

— Esta en la central de Terra Save — El piloto estaba hablando por radio mientras que Leon saca su celular y accede al numero de Claire para hacer una vídeo llamada — Ten , espero que así pueda estar mas calmada — Mientras que el capitán llamaba a su hermana esta se alegra de volver a verlo y Leon solo lo miraba con tono serio , el de la BSAA notaba la mirada fría del agente pero se guarda sus sospechas

 **Continuara**


	3. Tarde de Perros

**Tarde de Perros**

Han pasado varios días y Claire estaba en pantalones corto y camisa de dormir haciendo el desayuno mientras bailaba escuchando regue , sus pantalones estaban muy ajustado y su camisa de algodón de tira delgada color rosa pastel , al levantarme la veo mover el trasero y los pechos sueltos debajo de la ropa me dan ideas para ella — Hola Leon ¿ Como te sientes ? —

— Como apaleado por Jesus — El rubio se toma el cuello para mover su cuello hasta hacerlo tronar — ¿ Que vamos a desayunar ? —

— Papas fritas y pastelillos —

— ¿ Es una broma ? —

— Naturalmente — El rubio ve dos tazas de café con jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con queso fundido y jamón crudo , ambos se sientan a desayunar pero la pelirroja estaba muy animada , casi como cómica — Ah un día libre lejos de las oficinas de Nueva York —

— Si me imagino — Al darle un sorbo a su café se da cuenta que era mas delicioso que hace seis meses que empezaron a vivir juntos — Claire ... Quiero preguntarte algo — Ella lo mira a los ojos — ¿ Que noticias tienes sobre ... ? —

— Leon ... No llevo ni un mes de embarazo ... debemos esperar como hasta el mes cuatro para tener información sobre el sexo o la apariencia del bebé — El agente de ojos azules sonríe pero Claire baja su taza — Sabes quiero que Chris sea el padrino —

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo cariño — Leon sonriendo se encerraba en su mente imaginando a un niño o una niña de cabello rojo y ojos celeste claro

— ¿ Leon ? —

— ¿ Eh ? Perdón estaba pensando —

— ¿ En como un hombre de 32 años vive en un departamento con una adolescente como yo ? —

— ¿ Adolescente de 28 años ? Si claro como no — La risa de Claire no se hizo esperar por lo que al vestirse deciden salir al parque para pasear , Chris estaba en una misión en Asia por lo que solo eran dos — Que bonito día —

— ¿ Sigues pensando en lo que pasó verdad ? —

— Claire , tu eres mi única familia ... Solo te tengo a ti y no te voy a perder — La pelirroja no se podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de que Ada se meta entre ellos dos — Claire yo te amo ... Eres todo para mi —

— Esta bien Leon ... Seremos felices ... Te lo prometo —

— No Claire ... Yo te prometo que seremos felices , seremos una familia ... Te prometo que jamas nos separaremos amor mio —

— Tengo una mala noticia — La pelirroja saca una hoja de papel y con un susto Leon se acerca a ver el papel y para su sorpresa era solo la notificación del departamento — ¿ Que creíste que era ? — Claire con risas lo golpea en el pecho por lo que tenían que caminar al banco para poder pagar el recibo del departamento , al entrar al banco sacan el numero 69 a lo que la pelirroja le cierra el ojo derecha , tras esperar unos 40 minutos les tocaba a ellos pero un grito desgarrador les llama la atención para ver a una mujer siendo mordida por seis muertos vivientes , Leon sale corriendo para patear al primero liberando a la mujer quien empieza a convulsionar y sus ojos se vuelven negros para atacar a Leon pero Claire toma una pluma y se la arroja a Leon quien le apuñala la frente pero los muertos seguían avanzando por lo que el de seguridad trata de dispararle al muerto pero Claire se lo impide — Si sabes lo que te conviene no tires del gatillo — Ella le toma el cuchillo de su cintura por lo que el agente saca su macana para golpear con toda su fuerza al muerto viviente para que se ria — No te preocupes , somos expertos en esto — Leon le había roto el cuello con una llave y se barre para deslizarse entre la cajera mientras todos estaban protegidos detrás de la puerta de seguridad , el miembro de seguridad toma el extintor y se lo arroja a Leon quien lo golpea fuertemente destrozando el cráneo del muerto viviente — ¿ Como te llamas ? —

— Soy Max —

— Bien Max es hora de que lleves a los supervivientes a un lugar seguro en el banco y si tienes que disparar hazlo a la cabeza pero solo si es necesario — El joven comienza a llevar a los pocos clientes a la bóveda de seguridad mientras que el agente de ojos azules sale a la calle para ver a los policías disparando contra ellos pero el agente se desliza contra la patrulla para tomar una escopeta y saltar disparando a la cabeza decapitando a los muertos vivientes — Leon ¿ tienes balas ? —

— Se acabaron — El agente usa la escopeta para golpear con fuerza contra una de las zombis que le rompe el cuello hasta que los cuerpos dejaron de moverse — ¿ Sargento Gordon ? D.S.O. ¿ que fue lo que pasó ? —

— No lo se , solo estaba poniendo una multa y esas cosas salieron del callejón — El le da un arma a Leon y el lleva un revolver pero al alumbrar no ven nada fuera de lo norma — Juro por dios que esas cosas salieron de aquí —

— Tranquilo — Ambos se acercan pero se dan cuenta que el drenaje estaba abierto — Creo que ya se de donde salieron esos malditos muertos —

— ¿ Bajaremos por ahí ? —

— Puedes quedarte afuera — El sargento da aviso por radio y se coloca un equipo militar por lo que ambos bajan al drenaje mientras que se abrochaba un chaleco blindado junto con un equipo de brazos y piernas — ¿ No te incomoda para caminar ? —

— Esta es mi ciudad y esas cosas no saldrán vivas de aquí —

— Ya están muertos — Los dos comienzan a investigar los drenajes pero el oficial no lograba encontrar rastro alguno de los muertos vivientes , mas adelante logran ver unos cilindros de tres metros acostados donde se ven rastros de sangres por donde salieron los zombis pero aun había uno comiendo uno de los cuerpos de los zombis — No corrieron para atacar ... Sino por miedo — Al ver que era un cuerpo de dos metros despellejado con grandes dientes y ojos negros , este voltea para ver a los humanos pero ellos le disparan en la cabeza sin resultado alguno , los dos se separan esquivando un agarre del super zombi quien golpea al sargento con un puñetazo lanzandolo contra la pared pero Claire aparece con refuerzos armados fuertemente abriendo fuego contra el cadáver junto con Leon y el sargento derribando al muerto viviente — ¡ Claire ! —

— Siempre te cubro — Los agentes especializados se llevan el cuerpo por lo que todos son entrevistados por agentes de la D.S.O. Terra Save y demas agencias en contra el Bio-Terrorismo pero la pareja estaba sentada en una banca de parque mientras respiraban hondo — ¿ Que te pasa campeon ? —

— Todo lo que pasó hoy Claire , estas embarazada y no quiero criar a un hijo en este mundo ... Por eso debo acabar con esas basuras de una vez —

— Pero no puedes hacer todo tu solo — Ambos se abrazan mientras que el rubio pensaba en como ayudar al mundo , el sargento le levanta el pulgar y ambos llegan a su casa , Leon simplemente se tira en el sofá a cerrar los ojos pero al abrirlo , Claire estaba ligera de ropas — Espero que no me ataques a besos —

— Me tientas mucho Claire — La pelirroja coloca las manos del agente en el vientre para que lo acaricie — Cuando salgas de ahí veras un mundo mejor —

— Si tu estas conmigo Leon siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer — Ambos se abrazan pero el celular de Leon suena pero este ve que era un numero desconocido — ¿ Pasa algo ? —

— Kennedy ... Hola ... Hola ...—

— Si crees que estas a salvo no sabes que puede dar un giro de 180 grados — La llamada se cuelga y Leon serio va hasta su cuarto para sacar su pistola debajo de su cama y se la da a Claire

— Leon ¿ que sucede ? —

— Tengo que saber algo pero no necesito darte consejos — El agente la toma en sus brazos y le da un ardiente beso que deja a Claire preocupada — Claire te amo y no importa lo que pase o que digan yo te amo — El agente se sube al auto para encenderlo

— Leon ...— La pelirroja simplemente deja caer una lagrima para ir a su cuarto y tomar su computadora para rastrear el celular de Leon pero este no podia rastrearse por lo que solo se sienta en la cama apagando su computadora y se sienta abrazando sus piernas mientras cerraba los ojos — _Por favor dios ... Por favor no ella , ella no , no ella te lo suplico , cualquiera menos ella_ —

El agente conducía por las calles mientras miraba los semáforos ponerse en rojo y al bajar la cubierta ve la foto de Claire y de el abrazados con una pared rosada de fondo por lo que el agente simplemente toma su pistola y la guarda dentro de su chaleco y al mirarse al espejo se pone a hablar a si mismo — Leon se que acabaras con esto , se que puedes hacerlo , claire te ama y tu la amas ... Hazlo , hazlo — El agente se pierde en el ocaso y el conjunto de edificios tapaba su vista.

Claire abre los ojos al escuchar su celular se despierta y con la ilusión de que sea Leon lo atiende — ¡¿ Leon ?! — La ilusion se corta al ver que era su amiga y compañera de equipo — Ah , Thalia ¿ que sucede ? —

— Solo pensé en ir a visitarlos a ti y a Leon ... Pero suenas un poco triste — Tras escuchar la historia de Claire , su amiga llega al departamento , al abrir la puerta se ve a una mujer voluptuosa vestida de secretaria , vestido negro y camisa blanca con tacones alto pero su melena castaña sostenía unos anteojos y sus manos tenia una bandeja con galletas caseras — Hola Claire —

— Thalia , ven pasa — Tras una tasa de te y la historia de la pelirroja ella se pone a analizar — Se que Leon me ama pero no creo que este listo para una familia —

— Dijiste que el tenia una mujer antes ¿ Por que crees que la esta viendo otra vez ? —

— Cuando llegó en varias ocasiones tenia un poco de olor de perfume de mujer — La pelirroja le da un sorbo a su taza mientras que su abrigo celeste le cubría todo — El siempre me dijo que no pasaba nada y solo se quería deshacer de ella por que estaba conmigo — Al recordar como la miraba a los ojos y mostraba la verdad — Creo que Leon quiere ser un buen esposo y padre pero no podrá si sigue preocupado por cargar el mundo en sus hombros , solo espero que no me lastime por que en verdad lo amo —

Mientras que Leon se detenía en un edificio se acerca a la puerta de cristal donde parecía ser un acogedor muy caro pero a el no le importaba entrar , con su pistola cargada y su chaleco forme un escudo a prueba de balas — Vamos Leon , pon punto final de una vez y para siempre — El de ojos azules se adentra en el ascensor para apretar un botón y las puertas se cierran.

En el departamento de Claire , su compañera se estaba retirando y la pelirroja se quita el abrigo revelando su ropa muy ligera por lo que solo abre la llave del agua caliente y se desviste para meterse bajo el agua olvidando sus problemas , el shampo solo limpiaba su cabellera rojiza mientras la espuma caía por su curvilíneo cuerpo y sus pechos estaban cubiertos por la espuma a lo que la agente de Terra Save solo se dedica a acariciarlos y apretarlos pero sacude su cabeza para poder volver al mundo y al salir se tira en la cama para tapar sus ojos con sus manos y evitar llorar por la idea que rondaba en su cabeza

 **Continuara**


	4. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Un Nuevo Inicio**

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos , Leon se detiene a pensar mientras subía por el ascensor pensando las palabras detenidamente , al recordar las lagrimas de Claire cuando creyó que había sido verdad , sus palabras eran tan convincentes pero al sacudir su cabeza decide ponerse firme y al salir comienza a caminar por el pasillo hasta un cuarto con el numero del 69 en la puerta donde golpea seis veces en forma de clave y al recibir la orden de pasar este se adentra con su arma cerca de su mano y cuando llega a un cuarto la ve ahí , en una cama con sabanas de seda color rosado y sobre la cama una mujer asiática portando ropa interior negra , unos tacones rojo rubí muy pulidos su bello cuerpo estaba cubierto por un babydoll muy transparente y bordado con terciopelo fino — Ada ...—

— ¿ Que sucede guapo ? ¿ Tengo mucha ropa para ti ? — Con sumo cuidado se desabrocha el brasier y lo deja caer al suelo como si nada — Mhm hace tiempo que no siento tu cuerpo al mio — El agente saca una llave con un osito de peluche adornada en ella — ¿ Que es esto ? —

— Ada , tengo que decirte la verdad , yo ya no se que pensar y estoy confundido ... Te eh esperado , eh pensado y meditado sobre esto pero voy a decirlo de una vez ... Te quiero lejos de mi y de Claire —

— ¿ Que... ? — En su cara se mostraba una especie de desagrado , tristeza y de molestia — Por que tienes que ser tan frio ¿ acaso los Redfield te contagiaron algo ? —

— Claire y yo tendremos familia ... Nos casaremos y nos iremos de este país ... Lo siento pero te di varias oportunidades aunque nunca las aprovechaste y no voy a seguir desperdiciando oportunidades —

— ¿ Crees que me puedes sacar de tu vida ? Te eh salvado el pellejo tantas veces que ya no es divertido —

— Yo también te eh salvado muchas veces de la muerte y te tratado de ayudar — Leon la encara pero no se dejaba abrazar por la seductora espía — Te trate de ofrecer confort , seguridad ... Una familia — Ambos se quedan en silencio pero Leon firme con su convicción deja las llaves sobre la mesa — Perdona pero no puedo seguir con este juego — Con una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte pero este ni se inmuta solo le da la espalda y sale del apartamento mientras se acariciaba la mejilla para calmar el dolor y al cerrar los ojos se escucha como una ventana explota pero no le importaba solo se mete en el ascensor y cierra los ojos ; en el departamento de la bella espía escarlata comenzaba a destrozar todo a su paso con sus manos al rojo vivo y con sus pies descalzos parte casi todo a su paso , en sus ojos cerrados trataba de contener las lagrimas pero una de ellas sale para chocar su espalda contra su refrigerador y empezar a llorar mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos ; Tras unos agotadores 30 minutos Leon llega a su departamento para encontrar a Claire dormida abrazando su almohada y sus ojos mostraban rastro de lagrimas , el solo se sienta a verla y unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por lo que va al baño y al empapar su cara decide despertarla de manera sincera cerrando la puerta y la mujer de cabellera roja se levanta secando sus ojos

— ¿ Leon ? ¿ Eres tu ? —

— No , soy mi hermano gemelo malvado —

— Ya bajale — Al abrazarlo con fuerza comienza a olfatearlo de manera discreta — Dime ¿ cuanto tiempo llegara Leon a casa ? —

— Quizas cuando dejes de olfatearme ... No traigo una golosina de hígado por si preguntas —

— Ja ja — La pelirroja da su clásico sarcasmo y le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo — Hueles a sudor — Los ojos de Claire se vuelven vidriosos al no sentir mas que el olor corporal de su marido — ¿ Quieres comer algo Leon ? —

— No — Al verla tan ligera de ropa y transparente le sonríe — Pero podemos salir a comer algo — Ella le asiente con la cabeza pero el agente la vuelve a tomar de la muñeca — No es nesesario cambiarte de ropa —

— ¿ Por que no sales tu desnudo a la calle ? —

— Si , por mi no hay problemas — Varias horas ellos paseaban por los parques de Washington a lo que Claire estaba muy aferrada a su brazo — Claire , tenemos que hablar — Al separarse lentamente ve como el de ojos azules saca una especie de cajita negra y se pone de rodillas — ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo ? — Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer para que ellos se abrazaran y se empezaran a besar — ¿ Tomo eso como un si ? —

— SI Leon ... Si me casare contigo — Los dos se paran en un puesto de helado por un par pero simplemente se dedicaron a ver las estrellas y la belleza de la noche , al llegar las 22:00 de la noche Claire se tocaba el vientre pero el agente le besaba la mejilla — Sabes ... Gracias ...— El no entendía por que lo decía pero no le había importado por que con suavidad le coloca el helado en la punta de la nariz haciendo que ambos se empiecen a reír — Ha sido una noche magnifica —

— Si , es grato poder romper la rutina — Al llegar ella se detiene y le pide al agente la llave para el buzón del correo pero Leon entra al departamento para encontrar una carta de papel rojo — ¿ Que demonios ? — Con sumo cuidado lo levanta y lo arroja contra la pared para cubrirse y ver que no explotaba lo abre para ver que en realidad era una foto de Ada Wong desnuda haciendo pose sobre la cama junto con unas letras escrita detrás de la foto " Se que volverás " — Lo siento — El agente toma unos fósforos y las incinera sin evidencia , Claire había vuelto con el correo y encuentra a Leon con su celular en mano — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Lo mismo de siempre , propaganda , cartas de Chris , invitaciones y una carta del presidente para ti — El agente la abre y sonrie al leer las palabras — ¿ Buenas noticias ? —

— Cuando nos casemos y después de volver de nuestra luna de miel quiero que nos vayamos de Washington —

— ¿ A donde iríamos ? ¿ Canadá ? ¿ Alaska ? ... No me importa si quieres vivir en México o en Argentina , iremos donde nuestro hijo o hija este a salvo — Ambos se abrazan mientras que Leon le abrazaba la cintura a la pelirroja quien vuelve a ver a su agente — Quiero pedirte un favor mas —

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres Claire ? —

— Pues planeo dejar la Terra Save para dar clases de arte —

— Claro , puedo volver a la policía o la seguridad privada ... Todos son buenas opciones — Las luces se apagan en el departamento pero el solo volvería a una vida tranquila pero no le importaba , tenia a su novia y futura esposa por eso haría todo lo posible para protegerla — _Claire , será hora de que vivamos felices —_ Al cerrar sus ojos solo podía ver a Claire llorando en la cama por su culpa y al verla no podía sentir mas que odio y vergüenza por si mismo — _¿ Que carajos le pasó a mi vida ?_ — Al despertarse sale al baño para empezar a mojar su cara y mirarse al espejo pero al intentar golpearlo con un puñetazo lo baja y se sienta en la computadora empezando a buscar una locación donde vivir en paz con su esposa , tras visitar varios lugares encuentra una imagen de un paisaje casi al borde de un paraíso por lo que toma su celular — Hunnigan ... ¿ Estas despierta ? —

— Leon ... Son las 3 de la mañana — Ella se coloca sus anteojos para ver el celular — ¿ Que rayos quieres ? — La mujer de piel morena se sienta sobre su cama para sacar su computadora del estuche — Bien no creo que Alaska haya cedes de la D.S.O. — Al refregarse sus ojos se da cuenta que su visión estaba borrosa — Leon ¿ No puedes esperar hasta mañana al amanecer ? —

— Renunciare a la D.S.O. — Hunnigan se quita los anteojos de sorpresa y queda impactada — Claire esta embarazada y nos vamos a casar ... Por eso renunciare a la D.S.O. —

— Leon ¿ estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo ? ... Ok mira voy a colgar y te llamare en la mañana — Al apagar sus aparatos se duerme pero el agente de ojos azules cierra su computadora para volver a su cuarto y ver el delicado rostro de su amada pelirroja

— Claire nos iremos de aquí —

En medio de la ciudad , en un balcón una mujer azabache quien estaba llorando mientras bebía de una botella de vino hasta vaciarla y la azota contra la pared haciéndola estallar en cientos de pedazos mientras lloraba y con el cigarrillo comienza a quemarse en los brazos y las piernas para apaciguar el dolor , su mente era un tornado de cosas y no podía pensar con claridad — _¿ Era cierto ? Todo fue cierto , todo era una maldita realidad ... Todo fue tu culpa —_ Al abrir los ojos con furia no puede hacer mas que responderle a la voz de su cabeza — ¡ Cállate ! ¡ No necesito tus estúpidos consejos ! — Al levantarse se sube al balcón dejando caer su zapato al vació y al ver el fondo de todo pero en el ultimo segundo se retracta y se vuelve a su casa vacía y destrozada — ¿ Por que te deje ir Leon ? ¿ Por que fui tan estúpida ? —

El sol salia en el departamento de Leon y Claire estaba despertando para ver a su prometido sentado en el sofá con unas grandes ojeras y su barba a medio crecer — ¿ Leon ? — Ella se cubre con una bata para acercarse al rubio y este le sonreía — Leon ¿ que te sucede ? —

— Quiero que te consigas tu vestido de novia , en dos semanas nos casaremos y cuando nazca nuestro hijo renunciare a la D.S.O. para irnos de aquí —

 **Continuara**


	5. Plantado en el Altar

**Plantado en el Altar**

Una semana había pasado una semana y la iglesia estaba muy bien decorado , Leon había usado una buena cantidad de dinero para poder hacer la boda perfecta para Claire y al mirarse al espejo no podía evitar sonreír al verse con ese traje negro y un moño muy llamativo — Oye Leon ...— Chris estaba con dos vasos mientras que pasaba dejando los tragos en la mesa — Quiero decirte que esto es lo mas increíble que alguien ha echo por mi hermana — El rubio toma el vaso y lo choca con el capitán de la B.S.A.A. quien estaba feliz por ella — Pero siendo sinceros los apoyo en la idea de que se alejen de todo esto —

— Eh esperado mucho por esto y no quiero traer un hijo a este mundo — Leon miraba su arma y la vuelve a guardar en su traje — La verdad es que quiero dejar todo atrás ... No quiero volver a ver a Claire con pesadillas —

— Te entiendo — Los dos chocan sus vasos nuevamente por lo que salen al altar para que el padrino se ponga junto al novio y Jill estaba del lado de novia y cuando la música comienza a sonar se abren las puertas pero no sale nadie pero le extrañaba — Jill...—

— Claire ... esta es tu entrada — El receptor no se escuchaba nada mas que estática — ¿ Claire ..? ¿ Claire me estas escuchando ? — Leon simplemente sale corriendo con Chris quienes portaban sus armas y Jill hace seña y los amigos comienzan a llevar refuerzos ; Al entrar al cuarto de Claire , los ojos de Leon no lo podían creer , un sobre rosado con olor de perfume masculino y el anillo de bodas sobre una almohada — Chris que ... Oh demonios — El rubio simplemente aprieta los ojos y en la mano izquierda tenia el anillo que era el símbolo del verdadero amor , la mujer de melena castaña comienza a sacar a todos hasta escuchar como la pistola de Leon choca contra el suelo

— Leon ...—

— No lo entiendo ...— La iglesia se estaba vaciando y el rubio estaba sentado en donde seria el banquete — No logro entenderlo — El cantinero le traia otra botella de whisky — ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que ? — El simplemente se vuelve a servir mientras miraba su anillo — Claire —

— No contesta — El mayor se sienta con el sobre en la mano — Sabes , mi hermana no es voluble ... Quizas este sobre sea de una de sus amigas —

— No conozco a mujeres que usen colonia de hombre ... Y si asi fuera ¿ donde esta la tarjeta o carta ? —

— Se lo que piensas pero mi hermana no huyó ... Ella jamas lo haria — El simplemente lo ignora y trata de tomar su vaso pero Chris se levanta de manera muy furiosa — ¡ Carajo Leon ! Deja de actuar asi y ve a buscar a Claire —

— Buscar a Claire ... Eso es — El agente se levanta y va a una camioneta de la BSAA para acceder a la computadora de la agencia — Jill ¿ cual es la clave de acceso —

— Protocolo BSAA 101 — Al teclear la clave esta se activa para colocar su memoria en la computadora para empezar a rastrear y se dan cuenta que el celular estaba sobre uno de los vehículos de la BSAA por lo que al voltear ve el celular de Claire en el asiento de atrás — Leon ... —

— No digas nada — Al salir del vehículo el rubio se pone a pensar en el sobre con olor de perfume de hombre , era una esencia fina pero masculina — No lo entiendo ... Claire jamas se va de algún lugar sin su celular ... Es su vida , eso y la Play Station aunque dudo que se la haya llevado —

— Mi hermana no es una cualquiera Kennedy ten cuidado con lo que piensas — El capitán de la BSSA se quita la corbata para poder respirar — Analicemos esto cuidadosamente ¿ si ? — Chris sale caminando a donde era el cuarto de Claire y ver donde se encontró el sobre rosado y al ver al espejo que no se había dado cuenta de las rosas que estaban en el jarrón junto al espejo — Jill ¿ Estas rosas estaban aquí ? —

— Ah decir verdad no — Ella se pone a pensar y recuerda como Claire estaba pensativa cuando un muchacho de no mas de 15 años traía las rosas envuelta en papel brillante mientras que la rubia salia sonriendo — Por un momento pensé que eran tuyas , por eso no me preocupé —

— Entiendo — Todos sentados en el centro del salón de baile mientras que Leon simplemente estaba sentado mirando a la nada pero Jill se había cambiado de ropa quitándose el vestido celeste por su traje de combate de la BSAA con sus botas de tacón ancho y pequeño — La verdad ya no se que pensar , por que no se me ocurre nada — Chris mira a su celular con la foto de los hermanos Redfield — No logró pensar en una buena idea —

— Ya olvídalo Chris — La rubia simplemente deja una jarra de café delante de los agentes — Mejor tomemos algo caliente para recomponer el animo — Chris se sirve mientras lo olfatea pero Leon estaba muy pensativo hasta que una taza deslizándose lo saca de su trance y de su propio mundo — Vamos te gustará mi café ... Lo prepare como solía hacerlo mi madre — Los dos la miran de manera seria pero Jill se traga su orgullo — Oh vamos , animen un poco ... Ya esta pareciendo un funeral —

— Jill , hazme un favor ... No trates de animarme — Leon deja la taza en la mesa y se levanta para acercarse a su auto y volver a casa , el departamento donde ambos solían vivir pero se da cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierto por lo que saca su pistola para entrar y ver una escena desgarradora — No ... Claire ...— En los armarios y muebles estaban abiertos por lo que solo la ropa de Leon estaba en los muebles por lo que llama a Cris y Jill quienes llegan de manera inmediata para ver la desgarradora escena — Se fue ... Claire se fue —

— No digas eso — Jill le coloca la mano en el hombro pero Leon se suelta y al ver que el mueble estaba medio vació y con su puño cerrado da un grito de dolor y destroza la parte lateral del armario con un solo puñetazo — ¡ Oye ! —

— Carajo Leon , es mejor que te calmes — El agente de ojos azules cae de rodillas tragándose su orgullo mientras que Claire miraba como todo había a desaparecido , solo parte de la ropa por lo que el celular suena y lo atiende mientras que Chris estaba calmando a su viejo amigo — ¡ Jill ! —

— Rastrearon el uso de la tarjeta de crédito de Claire — El rubio va hasta la cama y saca una especie de escopeta recortada pero Chris lo detiene — Fue usada en una gasolinera a las afueras de la zona oeste de Washington —

— ¿ Que carajos crees que haces ? — Chris le hace frente al agente de la D.S.O. — ¿ Crees que matar a mi hermana va a solucionar algo ? —

— ¿ Que ? No voy a matarla , voy a rescatarla — Los tres se suben a jeep de Chris mientras que este conducía a gran velocidad , Jill seguía recolectando información para encontrar a la pelirroja pero solo había escases de datos pero al llegar se dan cuenta que la gasolinera estaba cerrada — Bien , usare mi placa y nos darán respuestas — Los tres hacen lo mismo y el viejo abre la puerta — Dígame ¿ Ha visto esta mujer ? — El viejo de anteojos ve la foto del celular de Leon quien estaba respirando aceleradamente

— No lo recuerdo ... Perdón no puedo ayudarlos —

— Disculpe — Jill se acerca para señalar a la cámara de seguridad — ¿ La cámara es funcional ? — Tras pasar a la pequeña habitación para que la rubia comience a mirar en la vieja computadora lo que sucedió en la tarde pero la cámara estaba en tan mal estado que no le daba información — Lo llevare a los científicos de la BSAA para que lo solucionen — Los tres salen del lugar mientras que Chris conducía seguía pensando en que le habrá pasado con su unica hermana y por que se fue así sin decir nada — Cuando nos entreguen la cinta tendremos una buena pista —

— Gracias Jill , cualquier cosa nos servirá para saber donde esta mi hermana — Tras llegar al departamento , Leon simplemente se quita el traje y se sienta en su sillón y al tener su anillo en la mano por lo que se levanta a buscar hielo para su bebida y en su celular llega un llamado de Hunnigan

— Aqui Kennedy —

— Leon , escuche lo que paso y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho —

— Gracias Hunnigan — El simplemente respira hondo y le da un trago a su whisky y se acomoda — ¿ Que pasó con el campo 33-C ? —

— Quiero que tu te hagas cargo — El rubio se queda en silencio mientras que Hunnigan escuchaba la respiración de su viejo amigo — ¿ Leon ? —

— Estaré ahí — La llamada se termina y Leon enciende el televisor para ver las noticias , la puerta suena para abrirla y pagar las dos pizzas y sentarse para ponerse a comer mientras terminaba la primera caja y ver su celular la foto de de la pareja en la playa donde el simplemente aprieta el celular y lo arroja contra la pared

 **Continuara**


	6. La Telaraña y La Viuda Negra

**La Telaraña y La Viuda Negra**

Han pasado dos semanas , Leon simplemente estaba sentado en su sofá bebiendo como todas las noches mirando las noticias , en su mente ya seria 1 mes que Claire se había fugado y un mes con una semana de que estaba embarazada si era verdad lo que le había dicho , otra botella se había vaciado y como siempre las noticias solo lo amargaban mas y mas pero un golpe a su puerta le llama la atención y al tomar su pistola se acerca al ojo de la puerta mientras tomaba su pistola — Leon ... Se que estas ahí soy yo Jill — El agente le quita el seguro a la puerta mientras que Jill tenia dos pizzas por lo que le da paso a la castaña — Traje un par de pizzas por que quería pasar un tiempo con mi buen amigo — El la mira con la ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido — Buen la verdad es que Chris me envió para asegurarme que no te vueles la cabeza —

— Gracias yo también te quiero — Tras sentarse ella saca dos cervezas de la nevera y se sientan — Espero que no te moleste , hay juego esta noche y no me lo pierdo —

— Bueno algo es algo ... Pero tranquilo si quieres tengo una película para adultos en el auto — Los dos comienzan a reírse mientras miraban el juego y charlaban , las pizzas se habían terminado y las horas no dejaban de pasar , la charla estaba calmando al agente de ojos azules — Por cierto lo de la película era solo broma —

— Lo se ... Ya te vi en la portada de Play Boy — Jill lo mira confundida mientras que el sonreía — Y no me vengas con eso de que eras joven y necesitabas dinero por que es muy viejo ese pretexto — Ella estaba con los ojos grandes como platos y los dos comienzan a reírse en voz baja — Sabes Jill ... Cuando te conocí no pensaba que fueras tan genial —

— Solo lo dices por decir — Al chocar las latas las vacían y al mismo tiempo la arrojan al basurero pero la de Jill golpea la lata de Leon y la hace caer al suelo — Bum ... Uno mas a mi favor —

— ¿ Llevas la cuenta ? Por que si es así van 1 mi favor — Ambos seguían bebiendo mientras que el tiempo pasaba ; Al la mañana siguiente , Jill despertaba con un poco de dolor de cabeza en una cama grande de sabanas blancas y al voltear ve a Leon con una taza de café y los pantalones de dormir de algodón — Buenos días —

— ¡¿ Que demonios.. ?! — Al ver que estaba en ropa interior ella se cubre con las sabanas tapando el brasier negro que estaba muy pequeño para el tamaño de sus atributos — No me imagine que tuvieras la decencia —

— Descuida ...— El le da un sorbo a su café y la mira — No tienes nada que no te haya visto antes y a mi punto de vista me gusta tu ropa interior — El le entrega una taza y se levanta — No te preocupes no hicimos nada esta vez así que no te preocupes —

— Eso mismo dijiste las ultimas 4 veces — Tras levantarse se viste pero cuando sale a la sala para ver a Leon preparando el desayuno — Sabes , si algo tienes de positivo es que tus waffles siempre te salen esponjosos — El plato cae delante de ella mientras veía la miel caer — Aun no superan a los de mi madre pero son bastante buenos para ti —

— ¿ Que tan bueno eran los de tu madre ? —

— Los amaba — Con su tenedor los logra cortar y empezar a comer con suma tranquilidad — Una vez intenté hacerlos pero solo eran un pedazo de goma —

— Yo lo hubiera comido igual — Tras despedirse , la castaña se detiene en seco y lo voltea a ver — Estaré bien —

— Se que lo estarás ... Pero no pierdas la fe , Claire volverá estoy segura — La puerta se cierra y solo se sienta a ver el desorden por lo que aprovechando su mañana libre comienza a limpiar el departamento , ahora tanto espacio inútil pero la duda que mas le carcomía era ¿ donde estaba Claire ? y si no es su hijo ¿ entonces de quien ? Tantas preguntas y tanto que hacer en la casa , para su mala suerte la ropa estaba sucia

— Bueno , es hora de ir a la lavandería — Con su auto comienza a conducir a varias cuadras mientras que la mujer de la lavandería lo miraba con unos ojos seductores , su cuerpo esbelto , ojos claros , y labios rojos lo miraban a los ojos — Eh ... Hola , quisiera una lavadora —

— Tarjeta o efectivo — Al pagar con un billete de 50 ella le da un papel debajo del billete — Vuelva pronto... Muy pronto — Al darle la espalda a la chica saca el papel donde ve su numero con su nombre era Shamy y un numero de teléfono junto a un código de xoxoxox — Mhf ok ... — La joven se acercaba con sus tacos negros brillantes y con su dedo se abre el escote revelando su brasier negro de encaje — Parece que visualizaste tu objetivo —

— Claro que si Leon —

— Jamas te dije mi nombre — La mujer de ojos claros saca una pequeña pistola calibre 22 pero Leon la esquiva y le toma el brazo para empujarla contra ella y atraparla de la cintura — ¿ Quien carajo eres ? —

— Veo que te gusta — La mujer le da un codazo en el estomago girando golpeándolo con una patada pero el se agacha y saca un cuchillo para darle un corte pero ella lo esquiva varias veces cortando la camisa de la mujer quien decide revelar su ropa interior — ¿ Te excita ? —

— ¿ Eso importa ? — Con un salto lo golpea con una patada y lo arroja contra las lavadoras para sacar una navaja retráctil y lo ataca pero el lo esquiva y ve como ella corta las botellas de detergente para ropa lo que provoca que la asesina salga corriendo contra Leon quien la atrapa y la arroja contra los cestos de ropa apoyando su cuchillo en su garganta — ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Quien te envió ? —

— Como digas — Ella saca una tarjeta y se la entrega al agente — Te diré todo lo que quieras pero quiero algo a cambio —

— No negocio con terroristas —

— No soy terrorista solo soy una estafadora — Con gran velocidad comienza a besarlo pero se levanta y queda sobre el — No me importa lo que diga ... Prefiero que me pagues al contado — El agente se la quita de encima y se quita la chaqueta para dárselo — Oh vamos ... Solo 40 o 50 minutos —

— Vienes conmigo ahora — Al levantarla escucha como un golpeteo en un armario se acerca con su cuchillo y ve a la dueña del lugar atada y amordazada por lo que la libera — Le aconsejo que llame a la policía por que me llevare conmigo a esta mujer — Al sacar su placa de la D.S.O. y ella se acerca para ver la placa — Llame a la policía local para declarar — Tras llevar a la mujer mientras ella sonreía se da cuenta que había un auto negro a unos 60 metros que acelera y abandona el lugar — ¿ Que demonios esta pasando ? — Tras llegar a su departamento saca su pistola de la funda y la sienta en el sofá a lo que ella se cruza de piernas revelando al agente su interior — Bien , ahora habla ... ¿ Que eres y para quien trabajas ? —

— Pues me llaman Venus ... Trabajo para la telaraña que es una sub sede de Umbrella — La mujer simplemente se recuesta en el sofa abriendo lentamente las piernas — No voy a contestar nada hasta que me des algo a cambio —

— Lo siento no doy por información —

— Ja ... ¿ Crees que soy una zorra o una puta ? Pues la verdad es que no ... Solo me gusta el sexo con hombres que me vencen en un combate — Con un sacudón se revela el brasier — Vamos tienes solo una oportunidad — El agente se acerca para ver esos labios rojos — Tranquilo ... Soy infertil para que te quedes tranquilo —

— ¿ Asi ?No me digas —

— Si quieres me dejas esposada ... Me gusta experimentar ...— Ambos comienzan a besarse pero ella se separa del agente de ojos azules — ¿ Por que me besas como si te besara tu hermana ? Eh estado con mujeres mas calientes que tu — Leon se comienza a devorar a besos los labios de la asesina quien comienza a acariciar la lengua del agente para soltar un gemido de placer para separarse — Eso es ... No te preocupes en usar protección — Al bajar su chaqueta comienza a ver como los pechos inflados de la asesina se inflaban con su respiración — Quitame el brasier — El de ojos azules comienza a apretar los pechos de la mujer y con un jalón se lo quita revelando sus pechos erectos y oscuros que emanaban un calor bastante atractivo — Ahora hazme tuya y te diré todo lo que quieras — Con sus manos comienza a masajearlos y ella se quita las esposas del agente para tomar las manos de Leon y apretarlas sobre sus pechos — Desde que me ordenaron matarte haz sido mi fantasía — Los pezones de la asesina se ponían mas calientes mientras que ella enreda las piernas en la cintura de Leon quien la mira a los ojos para caer besando su cuello haciendo que la asesina comience a soltar gemidos

 **Continuara**


	7. La Ultima Pista

**La Ultima Pista**

En la sala del hospital militar se veía a Chris quien estaba sentado solo con sus pantalones y sus botas de combate , en su cuello colgaba una placa militar que le había regalado su hermana menor , el doctor sale del cuarto con una planilla de salud con el nombre de Chris — Christopher Redflield alias Chris ... 1,85 de altura...101 kilos y dice que tu grupo sanguíneo es O — El asiente con la cabeza mientras que el doctor miraba las hojas del expediente medico mientras que el capitán trataba de descifrar la mirada del medico — Padece una etapa de cáncer en fase 3 — Chris preocupado mira al — Vera No importa el tamaño del tumor ni el estado en que se encuentren los ganglios; en esta etapa, el proceso de metástasis se ha desencadenado; es decir, el cáncer se ha extendido a otros órganos, como los pulmones, el cerebro, los huesos o el hígado —

— Entonces ¿ Que puedo hacer doctor ? —

El sin mas preámbulo ficha el acta medica de Chris — Le aconsejo que deje sus asuntos en orden — Sin mas que decir el sale del cuarto dejando al capitán asombrado por que la B.S.A.A. no lo apoyaría — La Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bio-Terrorismo le agradece sus años de servicio — La puerta se cierra para que el se pueda vestir en paz y al salir ve a su viejo amigo quien estaba detrás de una computadora

— Zack ¿ tienes noticias ? —

— Negativo capitán ... Por favor hemos sido amigos desde la fuerza aérea ... Me trajiste a los S.T.A.R.S y luego a la B.S.A.A. —

— Me iré a casa — Tras un largo rato llega a donde era el departamento que era de su hermana solo puede asentar al vació que su ausencia le había dejado — _Claire ¿ Donde estas hermana ? —_ Con cuidado va caminando hasta donde era el sofá de su hermana por lo que vuelve a marcar su celular esperanzado de que ella conteste pero su celular solo mostraba el desvió de llamadas — Claire... — Con su mano comienza a apretar el aparato para soltar una lagrima de su ojo derecho pero al escuchar como suena lo voltea esperanzado de que sea Claire pero se da cuenta que era una compañera que le hace baje su felicidad — ¿ Hola ? —

— Chris ... Soy Lana y tengo algo para ti ... Ven a mi casa ahora — Tras minutos de viajar llega a la casa de su amiga azabache quien estaba sentada en el patio delantero con un sobre de papel madera — Ya llegaste ... — Sin pensarlo dos veces se sienta viendo como le sirve una tasa de café — ¿ Cuantas de azúcar Christopher ? —

— ¡ Al grano quieres ! — Ella le lanza el sobre a las manos del capitán quien lo voltea y al abrirlo sus ojos se impactan soltando el sobre para ver que era una foto de Claire con un hombre de traje sentados en un restaurante en Escocia , sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al saber que su hermana estaba con vida — Claire... —

— Unos agentes del equipo Delta la fotografiaron al reconocer a tu hermana — Chris se pone de pie donde mil pensamientos inundaban su cabeza ¿ por que se fue ? ¿ Que le diría a Leon ? ¿ Como reaccionarían ? — Iré a ver a los agentes de la B.S.A.A. pero Lana lo detiene antes que se vaya — ¿ Por que me detienes ? —

— ¿ Que vas a hacer ? ¿ Iniciar la tercera guerra mundial ? — La mujer de melena azabache lo toma de la muñeca para hacer que lo mire a los ojos — No puedes soltar una bomba como esa ahora —

— Leon debe saberlo — Al soltarse decide llamar a su compañero pero no contestaba su celular — Lana ¿ sabes si la D.S.O. lo envió a alguna misión ? — Ella asiente con la cabeza y golpea la mesa de mármol con su puño logrando que se quiebre — Lo siento ...—

— Te enviare la cuenta —

Los dias pasaban y al llegar un auto negro a un departamento , Leon se acercaba a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su amada una voz lo detiene — ¿ Chris ? ¿ Que demonios quieres aquí ? — El mayor de los Redfields le lanza el sobre a lo que Leon con desconfianza lo abre para ver la fotografía y sus ojos se llenaron de ira de dolor , Leon estaba en shock por lo que deja caer la foto al suelo mientras que su mente se había vuelto un vació absoluto

— ¿ Leon ? —

— ¿ Donde fue este lugar Chris ? — El mayor de los hermanos estaba callado al ver los ojos de su amigo — ¿ Donde fue esto ? — El silencio lo inundaba todo —¡¿ Donde ?! —

— Edimburgo —

El agente de la D.S.O. entra a su departamento por lo que se quita la chaqueta y la camisa para ponerse una de color negro y un chaleco táctico para salir quedando delate de Chris — ¿ Vienes o no ? —

— Claro ... ¿ Llevas tu arma ? —

— ¿ Para que ? —

— Buena respuesta —

La noche solo cubría el aeropuerto mientras que el firmaba los recibos de su tarjeta pero al sentir como Claire se debía estar riendo con otro hombre en un bar hace que del coraje destroce la pluma dejando a la recepcionista un tanto incomoda , ambos abordando con la cabeza llena de preguntas acerca del paradero de Claire , el viaje había sido largo y las botellitas de licor no ayudaban en nada a Leon quien se había quedado despierto todo el viaje viendo la foto y a aquel sujeto quien se reía con su prometida , tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sellar sus lagrimas dentro de sus ojos y al sentir como el avión aterrizaba es el primero en bajar de todos los pasajeros por lo que comienza a recorrer el lugar en busca del restaurante donde supuestamente estaba Claire con ese hombre misterioso — Veamos donde fue tomada esta fotografía —

— Esta en el centro de la capital —

— De acuerdo ... Vamos de una vez — El auto era alquilado a una empresa privada por lo que ambos se habían echo responsable , mientras que Leon conducía , Chris trataba de contactar con el equipo que había sido enviado por la misión de espionaje pero no lograba recibir respuesta alguna — Bien ... A donde es ... — Con los dos pies clava los frenos deteniendo el auto

— ¡¿ Que demonios te pasa ?! —

— Es ahí — El rubio levanta la foto mostrando como era el gran ventanal de vidrio con los arbustos — Lo reconozco por la foto pero hay algo que no va — Tras entrar ven al dueño del lugar pero ellos sacan sus placas dejando sorprendido al dueño — Soy Leon Kennedy ... D.S.O. —

— Chris Redfield B.S.A.A. — Al guardar sus placas el hombre mas calmado se dispone a hablar — ¿ Ah visto a la chica de la foto ? — El anciano aun con cabellos pelirrojos en su cabeza se acerca a la foto y con sus anteojos en mano se dispone a verla y reconocer a Claire — ¿ La recuerda ? —

— ¿ Americana ? —

— ¿ Donde la vio por ultima vez ? —

— Bueno , hace como tres días había ido al mercado central de la calle Laoz ... Ahí la vi con un caballero , media como 1,80 quizás 1,85 , tenia barba candado y una cicatriz que recorría su ojo derecho ... Casi como si fuera una quemada por que era un poco gruesa —

— ¿ La calle Laoz ? ... Muchas gracias — El rubio con gran frustración se acerca al auto pero Chris de un salto logra caer en el asiento del pasajero — Bien vamos a ver donde los encontramos — Los minutos parecían ser eternos , preguntando y llevándolos por lugares aislados , no habían dormido , comido o descansado en ningún momento pero en la mente de Chris rezaba para que Leon no hiciera alguna estupidez , el olor a alcohol seguía en su boca mientras que sospechando que no estuviera armado decide tomar cartas en el asunto , sabia que aun sin armas de fuego seria un duro rival y mas estando enfadado por lo que acerca la mano a su chaleco — Según tengo entendido , la casa que buscamos esta 27 kilómetros mas adelante — Los dos meses para el habían sido los peores de su vida por lo que ya era hora de cerrar ese circulo de una buena vez , el agente de ojos azules no planeaba ningun acto violento contra la hermana de su amigo , solo quería saber algunas respuestas — Oye ... Estas armado — Las palabras congelaron al capitán quien aleja la mano de su chaleco — Se que piensas que le hare daño a Claire pero créeme que no es asi , por eso te deje venir —

— ¿ Desde cuando lo sabes ? —

— Desde que le mostraste tu placa al de seguridad que estaba en el aeropuerto — Las puertas de la casona se hicieron notar , unas rejas muy gruesas con decorados de oro , al tocar el timbre las puertas se abren a lo que ellos pasan mientras que las puertas echas con roble de corazón purpura la madera mas fina y cara del mundo — Espero que al menos me haya dejado por Elton Jonn —

— Créeme que el si sabe cantar — Ambos ven caer a un hombre por las escaleras con un traje muy elegante de color blanco , un peinado hacia atrás , reloj de oro y una cicatriz en el ojo como si estuviera quemado — Vaya , no sabia que Travolta seguía en Escocia —

— Leon Scott Kennedy ...— El de ojos verdes se coloca delante del rubio quien estaba enfadado — No creí que eras tu hasta que uno de mis sirvientes me dijo ... Te busca un agente llamado Leon Kennedy — El americano no podía soportar la arrogancia de aquel hombre — Dime algo Leon ... ¿ Haz dejado de jugar al héroe y haz venido a pedir el trabajo que te ofrecí hace tiempo ? — Chris lo mira asombrado mientras que la ira de Leon se acrecentaba con deseos de golpearlo pero su seguridad era fuerte — ¿ No ? Bueno ¿ como se vería que el gran agente del gobierno Leon Scott Kennedy tuviera un hermano criminal... Se vería mal —

— ¿ Hermano ? —

— Tu no eres mi hermano —

— Mike cariño — Los dos ven a una mujer pelirroja con el pelo sujetado , un vestido en extraño sensual revelando parte de sus pechos , cortado en la pierna derecha , unos zapatos negros muy finos , un collar de perlas y un anillo de oro — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Ah bon après-midi mon amour — Los ojos de Leon no creía lo que veía , Chris no podía creer también que su propia hermana , ella estuviera en brazos de un desconocido que resulto ser el hermano mayor de Leon y peor aun con un criminal — Sr Redfield supongo que no necesito presentarlos —

— Hola Chris —

— ¿ Hola Chris ? — El capitán da un paso adelante para tomar a su hermana de los brazos — Claire , pasamos semanas buscándote y solo me dices eso —

— Mira se que no tengo excusa para haberte preocupado pero de verdad pensaba llamarte mañana por la mañana para que no lo hicieras — De su costosa cartera saca su celular para mostrar su celular — ¿ Vez ? Soy yo Chris lamento si no te llamé pero no quiero que te preocupes ... Mike y yo somos felices —

— Tu no eres Claire — Los tres miran al agente de ojos azules — Claire tenia dos mese de embarazo — Claire baja la mirada lo que le hace enfadar al agente ¿ Que le hiciste a mi hijo ? — Ella saca una tarjeta donde Leon ve que era un cementerio — ¡¿ Que le hiciste a mi hijo ?! —

— Modera tu tono de voz en mi casa —

— ¡¿ Que le hiciste a mi hijo ?! — Al intentar tomarla uno de los guardaespaldas del señor le dispara al agente haciendo que la bala le roce el hombre a lo que los guardaespaldas levanten sus ametralladoras

— No , no disparen — Los señores de traje negros dejan caer sus armas a lo que Leon se sienta pero se vuelve a poner de pie — Ellos ya se van — El rubio se levanta y se toma la herida con la mano para salir de la casa — Nos vemos luego hermano —

— Chris — El mayor de los hermanos para ver a su hermana — Chris de verdad quiero que sepas que te quiero pero soy feliz con Mike pero no quiero que nos separemos —

— No puedo quedarme Claire ... No con un criminal —

— Se ha redimido ... Yo le creo ... Chris por favor créeme — El mayor de los hermanos le entrega los resultados de su examen — Quédate aquí , Mike te puede costear los mejores tratamientos —

— Claire si están con el por eso ... No se que me duele mas ¿ Que tomaras esa decisión por mi o que hayas dejado a Leon , destruyeras su vida por alguien como el ? —

— Lo amor Chris ... Lo amo y te quiero , eres mi único hermano —

— Nos vemos después Claire — El motor del Audi negro se enciende y se despide de la enorme casa donde la mujer de vestido caro estaba triste por lo que un brazo de traje blanco lo abraza con fuerza mientras ella derramaba una lagrima

 **Continuara**


	8. La Duda

**La Duda**

Tras un largo viaje llega al cementerio y parado delante de una pequeña tumba y Chris comienza a acercarse lentamente para ver su amigo poniéndose de rodillas y con sus manos comienza a abrir la tierra — ¿ Que demonios haces ? — Al tratar de frenarlo recibe un codazo en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo hasta que sus manos dieron contra un trozo de madera — No tienes que hacer esto Leon — Al sacar una caja de madera — Leon ... No hagas esto solo te harás daño — Con su cuchillo comienza a reabrir el cajón y al hacerlo se ve un pequeño cadáver de no mas de 40 centímetros y este se desploma delante del cuerpo frió y sin vida , con sus manos apretando la tierra del sepulcro por lo que solo asiente a sofocarse con sus lamentos — Leon ... Vamos a casa — El agente de cabellos rubios comienza a enterrar al pequeño cuerpo con sus manos y el capitán de la B.S.A.A. toma una pequeña flor de un arbusto y la arroja a la tumba — La vida es un haz Leon , se que ahora te sientes así ... Pero te repondrás , eres un gran hombre ... Trata de sobrellevarlo — Tras ponerse de pie deciden caminar al auto y ser llevados al aeropuerto pero al oscurecer en el cielo , el agente de la D.S.O. no había hablado , no había comido ni bebido — Quizás debas tomarte un tiempo compañero — Tras bajar en su suelo natal , Leon ni se despidió del capitán lo que este ve su nueva misión por lo que sale rumbo a Israel donde se encontraría con una agente para su siguiente misión; Tras pasar los días , Chris ya había concluido su misión y se encontraba en el departamento de Jill reposando sobre su sillón — _¿ Y ahora que va a hacer Leon ? —_

— ¿ Te vas a quedar ahí tirado todo el día ? — Jill llegaba con la bolsa del mercado listo para guardarlo en la alacena sobre su cocina — Si no aprovechas el tiempo no servirá de nada —

— Jill ... El cáncer ... Esta matándome — Con sumo cuidado comienza a guardar las latas y la bolsa de pan — La B.S.A.A. ni siquiera me ayudara —

— ¿ Aun tienes tu cuenta ? — Chris la mira y ve que ella le lanza un panfleto y el lo ve para darse cuenta que era un hospital especializado — ¿ Que estas esperando haragán ? Vamos de una vez — El soldado se levanta del sofá para tomar su chaqueta y ambos se suben al Jeep donde Jill comienza a platicarle sobre el hospital — Mira , es necesario que te tranquilices y escuches ... Leon es un adulto —

— Acaba de perder a su hijo y yo a mi hermana ... ¿ Que sabes de ese Mike Kennedy ? —

— Fue un agente de la C.I.A. hasta el incidente de Raccoon City donde fue traicionado —

— ¿Crees que se unió a Umbrella ? —

— No ..— Tras detenerse en el semáforo y saca su celular para mostrarle un logo al capitán de la B.S.A.A — Durante el incidente de Raccoon la C.I.A. se encargo de que nadie sobreviva pero el si lo hizo — Al voltear a la esquina , el mayor de los hermanos recuerda aquel incidente pero solo imaginaba los muertos vivientes caminando por las calles — El fue el sobreviviente pero me temo que se dedico a atentar con la venta de armas Bio-Orgánicas pero el mismo Albert Wesker se los compraba —

— ¿ África ? —

— Acertaste , Excella era la intermediaria — Al ver el enorme hospital , Chris comienza a sentir un pequeño escalofríos en su nuca — Me entere que el fue quien intercedió con el virus C pero por alguna razón jamas fue encarcelado o enjuiciado por sus crímenes —

— No fueron crímenes Jill — Ella lo mira extrañado pero da un bosinazo para apresurar el auto de enfrente — Según los idiotas del jurado no fueron crímenes por que el solo se quedo parado viendo como su asistente intercambiaba el virus por el dinero ... Técnicamente es un testigo —

— Odio esas estupideces — Tras llegar al portón del gran hospital deciden pasar de manera directa — Ah decir verdad prefiero darles un tiro en la cabeza —

— Y apostaría que ese no era el verdadero Wesker — Chris simplemente esperaba mientras llenaba la ficha medica que le habían entregado — Escucha Jill , ve a ver a Leon y evita que se de un tiro —

— Ni Leon es tan idiota — Tras firmar con su nombre completo deja la pluma en la mesa — Ademas Leon siempre fue un lobo solitario , es guapo , atento y gallardo ... Es un buen partido —

— Oye estoy aquí —

Esa misma tarde en el comedor ambos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras esperaban a que llegara el doctor pero el café de Chris se enfriaba — Por cierto ... Solo tienes que venir los viernes por la mañana —

— Ya veo ...— Chris solo se dedicaba a mirar su café cuando siente su celular para ver un mensaje de su hermana Claire lo que provoca que este se levante de golpe — Debo llamar a Claire — Al ver el numero le marca y el celular comienza a sonar — Por favor ... Contesta ... Contesta Claire por favor —

— ¿ Chris ? ¿ Tienes idea de la hora que es ? — Ella se frota los ojos y ve dormir a Mike a su lado , su largo vestido de noche por lo que la tira de su hombro derecho comienza a caer — ¿ Que sucede ? ...—

— No ... Nada solo me preocupe por ti ...—

— ¿ Quieres venir de visita ? Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras y dile a Claire y a todos que vengan —

— Pues yo ...—

— Presta — Jill le da un codazo a Chris y le arrebata el celular — Pues , ahora que lo dices Claire , quisiera verte por que hace tiempo que no hablamos —

— Los enviare a buscar ... El viernes ¿ de acuerdo ? — La llamada se termina y Mike mira a su pareja quien le sonríe y ambos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que la pelirroja sentía los labios de su amado

— Esto no tiene sentido — Chris vuelve a enfundar su teléfono — Es como si ... ¡ HAY QUE BUSCAR A LEON ! —

—¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Que estas diciendo ?! —

— No pierdas tiempo — Jill sale corriendo a gran velocidad seguida por Chris quien estaba confundido — Debí sospecharlo antes , me imagine desde que escuche la huida de Claire —

— ¡¿ Pero de que demonios hablas ?! —

— Luego —

En la noche tras llegar a su departamento con seis latas de cerveza , solo asiente a abrir la puerta tirando la lata vacía al suelo y se sienta en el sofá para seguir bebiendo como si nada , en su cabeza no imaginaba como podía haber vivido sin su hijo ademas de la mujer que amaba y al ver como estaba con un criminal le llenaba de coraje pero al cerrar sus ojos comienza a escuchar una voz femenina ... Era Ada quien lo llamaba pero el no quería abrir los ojos ya que al verla seria volver al dolor , al sufrimiento y al abandono ... A todo lo que había renunciado con esa mujer — Eh pensado ... Quiero disculparme — Al abrir los ojos por el asombro la ve , sus ojos cristalinos que se asemejaban a dos esmeraldas , sin mediar mas palabras apoya sus labios con los de el y comienza un apasionado y ardiente beso , Leon reacciona para ver que era Claire pero al sacudir la cabeza se ve que era Ada quien estaba sobre el y sin poder contenerse mas la toma de la cintura y contra la pared comienza un beso desesperado lo que provocaba que Ada se perdiera en el éxtasis por lo que sin esperar mas tiempo le arranca la parte superior del vestido revelando sus sensuales pechos para comenzar a besarlo y chuparlos de manera ardiente haciendo que Ada se limpie los labios con la lengua mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su sexo por lo que Leon le quita la mano y le quita la tanga negra para mostrar su cálido y húmeda vagina que empieza a palpitar siendo acariciada por el miembro del agente pero un golpeteo a la puerta por lo que ambos se sueltan y Ada camina a la cama del agente para tirarse mostrando su cuerpo desnudo pero Leon se acerca a la puerta

— ¿ Quien es ? —

— Somos nosotros , Jills y Chris — El agente de la D.S.O. abre la puerta y los mete de un solo tirón los adentra — Se que le paso a Claire — Leon le arrebata el arma a Jill y sale corriendo al cuarto para ver que no había nada en su cuarto — ¿ Que demonios pasa ? —

— Nada ... Espero que haya sido una pesadilla —

— ¿ Lo preguntas por esta tanga ? — Jill le da una patada y le apoya la yema de los dedos para darse cuenta que estaba húmeda y caliente — Eres un maldito — Con una bofetada lo hace reaccionar dejando una marca roja en su cara — Claire esta desaparecida y tu te ... Eres un maldito —

— Gracias Jill —

— ¿ De que ... ? —

— Casi estaba a punto de serle infiel a Claire pero tu me salvaste ... Gracias — La mirada sincera y tranquila de los ojos azules de Leon la tranquilizaban — ¿ Que es lo que saben ? —

— Iremos a Escocia a ese palacio y les mostrare — El señor Redfield no lograba entender como seria la hipótesis de Jill quien estaba segura del problema — ¡ No pierdan el tiempo ! — Leon retira la corre y la bala sale de la recamara para dársela a su amigo — Todo empezó cuando Chris me contó que Claire tenia un vestido pero a ella le habían lesionado la pierna cuando sucedió lo del aeropuerto y WillPharma ¿ verdad ? — Ambos asienten con la cabeza pero no entendían a donde iban — Bueno , los clones que hemos visto como Wesker , Carla Radames y Stella Ginodish fue que los clones son perfectas copias pero no tenían ninguna imperfección —

— Es cierto ... Claire tenia un vidrio enterrado en su pierna derecha ... Vamos a ver si es verdad — El viaje había sido largo y el desayuno en la casa Kennedy se hacia muy refinado , mientras que Claire se reía de las palabras de su novio se ve a Leon quien estaba sucio , cansado y ojeroso — Claire ... Eh vuelto por ti —

— ¿ Leon ? ¿ Jill ? ¿ Chris ? ¿ Que están haciendo aquí ? —

— Mira Claire ... Leon no estará seguro hasta que comprobemos algo — Jill se acerca lentamente para tomar el vestido blanco — Solo déjame ver algo — Ella le mueve el vestido revelando un poco de su ropa interior a lo que Chris gira la vista y se ve una cicatriz vieja — Pero ... Estaba segura ... — Leon enfadado se acerca a ella pero Jill se trata de poner en medio

— ¿ Dime por que Claire ? ¿ Por que me abandonaste ? ¿ Es por que no me amabas ? ¿ Eras una espía ? ¿ Acaso era por los lujos ? ¡ Por que dímelo ! —

— Leon la pase muy bien contigo y eres un hombre maravilloso pero ... No quería pasar una vida sufriendo —

— ¿ Sufriendo ? ¿ A que te refieres ? —

— Jamas vas a olvidar a Ada Wong — Esas palabras quebraron la poca cordura que le quedaba al agente — Te amaba Leon pero no se si cuando me besabas me mirabas a mi o a ella ... No podía soportarlo —

— ¿ Que paso con nuestro hijo ? —

— Falleció sin yo saberlo — La piel de Leon perdía su brillo poco a poco , Claire estaba llorando por lo que le da una bofetada al rubio — No puedo soportarlo Leon ... Nunca pude soportarlo ... Cuando desaparecías esas noches de seguro era para verla —

— No Claire ... Nunca te eh engañado — La pelirroja comienza a llorar en el pecho de su ex novio — ¿ Es por eso que huiste ? ¿ Por eso me dejaste ... Por mi hermano ? —

— Aun siento algo por el ...Perdón Leon pero ... Seré feliz con Michael ... Y quiero que respetes mi decisión por favor ... Eres libre ahora — Los ojos del rubio no lograban ver a Claire a los ojos mientras que su hermano abrazaba a la mujer que amaba , su corazón se había vuelto polvo pero sus cuerpo perdió todo el calor humano que había en el

— Si eso quieres ...— El ex de la C.I.A miraba a su hermano menor con esos ojos verdes oscuros pero no le importaba nada y Leon le da la espalda para ir al auto y despedirse de la pelirroja que una vez amo

 **Continuara**


	9. Campanas en la Noche

**Campanas en la Noche**

Otra noche igual desde hace 10 meses , Leon volvía a su departamento como todas las noches después de pasar por un bar vuelve a su departamento para dejar tirada su chaqueta y sus guantes para tirarse en el sillón para cerrar los ojos hundiendo su mente en el vació infinito de su alma pero el timbre lo saca de trance y al mirar la hora se da cuenta que eran las 23:39 de la noche — Necesito un cambio — Al levantarse se da cuenta que era una muchacha de no mas de unos 16 años — ¿ Puedo servirte en algo ? —

— ¿ Sr Kennedy ? —

— Si ... ¿ Que se le ofrece muchacha ? — Ella le entrega una sonrisa y le entrega una carta con un sobre rosado y ella le extiende la mano — Ah ... Espera un segundo —

— La propina es mínimo de 20 dolares —

— Te daré 50 si te vas ya mismo a tu casa niña — Ella recibe el pago y sale corriendo en dirección a la salida pero Leon simplemente lo abre al ver que era una tarjeta de bodas — Hipócrita... — Con su mano aprieta la invitación y la arroja al suelo — Son unos 50 que jamas veré — Al cerrar su puerta se escucha un golpeteo otra vez — Mira niña ...— El se da cuenta que era Sherry — ¿ Sherry ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Estoy aquí para hablar contigo — El le muestra una tarjeta — Leon ... ¿ Te das cuenta que es el mismo sobre de antes ? —

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres ? —

— Que vayas a la boda de Claire — El agente le permite el paso a su pequeña amiga quien pasa viendo el desastre que había y la tierra en el suelo daba indicio de que no había limpiado en semanas — Escucha hay algo que no me late y es mejor tener respaldo — Leon se dedicaba a preparar café con su maquina mientras Sherry miraba el correo del agente — Deudas , deudas , deudas ... Mira un volante de una ferretería ... Deudas , deudas — Tras leer las cartas la deja en la mesa de centro — ¿ Todas son deudas de la boda ? —

— Iré el viernes al banco a pagar todo — Las tazas chocan contra el vidrio de la mesa y ella se sirve — No te preocupe siempre salgo de pie de los problemas —

— Son 35 mil dolares —

— Se sumar no te preocupes — Tras darle unos sorbos se da cuenta de la mirada de Sherry — ¿ Que te pasa ? —

— ¿ Y las galletas ? — El agente suelta una gemido de frustración — Ya bájale ... Por cierto Leon espero que tengas un buen traje —

— ¿ Quien dijo que iría ? —

— Vamos no seas así ... Hay muchas zorras en el bosque ... Oh que diga muchos peces en el mar — La taza choca contra el vidrio y la rubia se levanta mientras su sueter verde se lo alisaba — Mañana vendré para llevarte de compras —

— Odio ir de compras —

— Mejor pasare la noche aquí... — Con su pie patea un trozo de caja y al ver que era de pizza la tira a la basura pero el se levanta para lavar las tazas — Solo dame una almohada y una manta —

— En el armario — Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta para salir al armario donde estaba la ropa del agente para tomar unas sabanas blancas y unas almohadas pero cuando Leon se quita la camisa y se echa a la cama pero ve como Sherry se quita el abrigo y la camisa para que el agente vea que ella no tenia ropa interior por lo que voltea la mirada — Hay un baño en el pasillo —

— Ya bájale — Sherry toma una camisa azul de Leon y se la coloca tapando debajo de su cintura por lo que se quita el pantalón , los zapatos y los calcetines — ¿ Que vamos a ver en la televisión ? — Ella se echa junto al agente quien se da vuelta — ¿ Que no quieres ver una película ? —

— Sherry son las 00:17 de la noche duérmete ya — Con su brazo decide usarlo de almohada pero Sherry se echa dando un bostezo y apaga la televisión y se echa a dormir mientras que Leon la mira de reojo y con su mano la cubre con su manta para darse la vuelta dedicándose a dormir y al cerrar sus ojos los vuelve a abrir para escuchar cantar a Sherry — Sherry cállate quiero dormir —

— Leon ... Son las 12 del medio dia — El se levanta de golpe mirando su celular mostrando que era pasado medio día — Vamos hice el almuerzo ... Se que te gusta la carne —

— Si gracias ...— Al levantarse comienza a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza pero ve a su joven compañera con esa camisa y cantando se empieza a sentir mas libre — ¿ No te extrañan en tu casa ? —

— Eres muy gracioso — Tras sentarse en frente de ella donde ve como los trozos de carne y verdura estaban incrustadas en las varillas de madera — Come mientras este caliente —

— Gracias Sherry —

Tras el almuerzo/desayuno de Sherry ambos comienzan a caminar mientras que la rubia respiraba aliviada al sentir la fresca brisa de la primavera — Es un hermoso día verdad Leon — El agente de ojos azules solo se hundía en sus pensamientos mientras que Sherry parloteaba de cosas que el no prestaba atención y solo deseaba estar en su casa y beber hasta dormirse — ¿ Que tipo de traje usas ? — El voltea a ver a la niña de cabellos rubios quien estaba abrazada a su brazo derecho — Podemos ir juntos a la boda de Claire juntos ¿ que te parece ? —

— Dije que no iría — Al llegar al centro comercia los dos empiezan a adentrarse en las tiendas de ropa mientras que Sherry hablaba con el vendedor — _¿ Por que tengo que padecer esto ? —_

— Buenos dias , estoy buscando un vestido para ir a una boda — La vendedora de años bien vestida con un traje y una falda hasta los tobillos empieza a escuchar — Quisiera un vestido de noche talla tres y medio —

— No le crea — Las dos miran al agente quien estaba serio — Ella es talla 4 y medio —

— ¡¿ Por que no se lo dices a todos ?! — El rubio suelta una sonrisa y la anciana comienza a reírse — Disculpe a mi ... Abuelo es que últimamente esta un poco loquito —

— ¿ Tu abuelo ? ... Creí que era tu amante o algo así — Las palabras hicieron enrojecer a Sherry quien deja salir el aire de sus pulmones — Bueno pasa por aquí preciosa que te tomare medidas — Tras esperar unos momentos ella sale con un vestido similar al de Ada pero de color negro con bordes en dorado y una flor blanca en su hombro derecho , cortada en media pierna derecha — ¿ Que te parece mi linda niña ? —

— Tenga ... Carguelo a mi tarjeta — Tras salir de la tienda se dirigen a una zapateria donde seguirían sus compras lo que a Leon le parecieron siglos.

El día por fin había llegado , Chris y Jill estaban del lado de la novia pero del lado del novio no había nadie , Sherry le había perdido el rastro a Leon quien desaparece apenas habían llegado , Moira y su padre estaban listos para la boda , sus amigos y familiares estaban ocupando las filas de las sillas — Oye Sherry ...¿ donde esta Leon ? —

— No tengo idea — Un chistido trata de callar a Sherry pero ella se enfada — El se esfumo antes de que empezara la boda — Un chistido mas fuerte logra silenciar a la chica rubia del vestido negro — Este tipo me trae de madres —

— Que raro — Chris se acomoda la corbata mientras que Jill y la pequeña Birkin cargaban las flores — Jill ¿ traes tu arma verdad ? —

— No soy un paranoico como tu — Tras salir unos momentos del altar se escucha un sonido inconfundible para el , era un motor de helicóptero pero se empiezan a escuchar varios a la vez — ¿ Que demonios ... ? — La música se empieza a escuchar y la pareja venia caminando tomados de la mano al son de la música , mientras que el sacerdote besaba la biblia y le daba las bendiciones pero ven correr a Chris — ¿ Que esta pasando ? —

— No , deténganse —

— Eso se dice al final señor — Los helicópteros con la insignia de Umbrella dejan caer unas especies de huevos de metal que impactan contra el suelo abriendo y dejando paso a los Hunters y los saltadores que empiezan a atacar a los invitados — En nombre de dios ...—

— Salga de aquí por favor — Claire toma el cetro con las velas y con fuerza golpea al Hunter haciéndolo rodar por el suelo pero Mike logra quitarlo del altar con una patada — ¡ Refuguiense en la casa ! — Los que podían meterse en la casa se arrastraban mientras que el Kennedy de pelo negro tomaba una cruz de metal y golpeaba al saltador en la cabeza por lo que Claire se corta las piernas del vestido revelando sus sensuales extremidades y con sus pies incrusta sus zapatos en el saltador haciendo que caiga al suelo pero este se levanta y salta sobre la novia quien ve como un cuchillo se incrusta en su nuca para ver como Leon portando una escopeta junto con una ametralladora corta M4 la cual se la arroja a Chris — Leon ... —

— Saquen a los invitados de aquí — Los hombres del mayor de los hermanos comienzan a disparar contra los muertos vivientes abatiendo a varios pero los Hunters eran tan veloces que derriban a varios de ellos — Estos malditos — El agente de la D.S.O. comienza a disparar contra ellos atinando a la cabeza pero Chris siente que su arma vacia no sirve por lo que saca su arma y le lanza su revolver a su hermana menor , Jill con una ametralladora robada a un cuerpo sin vida comienzan a retroceder a los disparos pero estaban siendo acorralados — Separemonos o nos acabaran — Leon y Claire se van por el lado izquierdo y Chris junto con Jill se van por el lado derecho ; En los jardines , Claire cae sentada en el suelo mientras tomaba aire por lo que Leon carga sus armas pero se da cuenta que solo tenia un cartucho para su escopeta — Maldita sea , solo me queda una bala —

— No tengo munición — El rubio saca dos cargadores y se los entrega a la pelirroja , al ver su Silver Ghost que aun estaba completa pero no tenia mas balas , ambos comienzan a caminar por los jardines y uno de los saltadores cae sobre Claire pero Leon le aplasta la cabeza de una patada — Gracias Leon ...— Al mirarlo a los ojos nota que son mas fríos que antes — Oye ... Leon ... ¿ Por que tienes esos ojos tan fríos ? — Sin decir nada comienzan a caminar en busca de la entrada trasera de la mansión Kennedy pero los saltadores estaban rodeando el lugar — Es imposible nos tienen rodeados —

— Es inútil por que solo nos obedecen — Un hombre con mascara de gas y muy musculoso les hace frente , su traje era de color negro similar al de Wesker pero sin mangas , sus ojos rojos de vidrio los examinaban — Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield ... No importa siguen siendo unas insignificancias para mi — El de piel tostada le arroja el cuchillo a Leon quien lo toma en su mano — Sera un placer pelear contra el famoso Leon Scott Kennedy — Al tronarse los dedos comienza a caminar sobre los cuerpos muertos aplastandolos con sus botas enormes y con su cuchillo en mano se acerca al agente pero Claire le apunta con su arma — Vaya la niña tiene una pistola... — El soldado abre sus brazos y de un disparo impacta contra el pecho del hombre quien no cae — No desperdicies balas maldita lesbiana ... No me mataras asi —

— Entonces lo haremos a la antigua — Con gran velocidad sale corriendo contra el soldado quien tenia su cuchillo imitando la técnica de Krauser y con su mano lo toma del cuello para arrojarlo al suelo — A ver Brutus confiesa ..¿ Eres un agente de Wesker verdad ? —

— Eso fue lo primero que preguntaras , Solo te permitiré hacer una pregunta mas —

— ¿ Como quieres ser enterrado ? — El agente comienza a blandir su cuchillo pero era esquivado con facilidad por el gigante quien lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo retroceder a Leon pero Claire sale corriendo para golperarlo con una patada al cuerpo pero no le hizo nada y solo consigue que la tomen de la cabellera siendo golpeada con un rodillazo al estomago — Maldito ...—

— Cuando acabe con el wero ... Me encargare de atenderte — Al ver la ropa interior de Claire esta se cubre y se levanta disparando contra el soldado que solo caminaba recibiendo impacto de bala sin sentir ningún dolor — Ven , te voy a tratar muy bien —

— No la toques — Leon salta detrás del soldado enredando sus brazos en su cabeza y con un rodillazo logra quebrar el cristal de su ojo derecho — Maldito — Con un puñetazo lo lanza al suelo pero Leon se vuelve a levantar mientras notaba como de su labio caía un hilo de sangre — ¿ De que esta echo esta cosa ? —

 **Continuara**


	10. Confusiones

**Confusiones**

Tras el ataque a la mansión , Jill junto con Chris trataban de sostener la epidemia con las municiones que tenían , pero los supervivientes tomaban todo objeto corto punzante para defenderse de los muertos vivientes pero el hermano estaba preocupada por su única familia por lo que al tratar de salir corriendo unos Hunters le cortan el paso — No estorben estúpidos — Con una lluvia de balas logra quitárselos de encima pero se da cuenta que no tiene municiones para seguir peleando pero al ver por la ventana a su hermana y a Leon quienes resistían contra el gigante por lo que sale corriendo y se lanza por la ventana a lo que los tren ven caer al capitán de la B.S.A.A. enfadado apretando sus puños — ¡ Oye ! — El mayor sale corriendo contra el gigante embistiendo al agente de Umbrella pero este lo detiene dándole un rodillazo y Leon salta tomándolo del cuello pero la pelirroja sale corriendo para ver a Jill recibiendo una golpiza de una de las agentes de Umbrella , su mascara de cristal azul transparente mostraba un rostro femenino con labios pintados de negro , unos ojos azules muy fríos y una piel sumamente blanca , su traje solo cubría sus pechos y unos pantalones extremadamente cortos con unas botas largas y con un anillo de plata en su puño derecho golpea a Jill quien se levanta para tomar un cuchillo a lo que Claire sale corriendo pateando por detrás a la asesina

— ¡ Claire ! — La castaña se levanta para empuñar su cuchillo contra la de melena negra quien la toma de la muñeca pateando su vientre pero la de melena roja la atrapa del cuello sin efecto por lo que es golpeado por varios codazos en el viente y un cabezazo — Esta desgraciada es muy fuerte —

— ¿ Que sera lo que se desayuno hoy ? — Las dos se miran asintiendo con la cabeza para atacar a la asesina quien esquivaba y bloqueaba todos los golpes haciendo caer a Jill quien le barre las piernas pero la de mascara cae de manos y salta para atrás sacando dos puños de bronces — Hay carajo — La azabache vuelve a correr golpeando a Jill en la cara y a Claire en el estomago — ¿ Jill estas bien ? ¿ Puedes seguir peleando ? —

En el jardin los dos hombres estaban peleando con el gigante a lo que Chris lo toma de las piernas y lo levanta pero Leon cae con un topetazo a su cara destrozando su ojo izquierdo y para su sorpresa revela sus ojos humanos , solo se veía uno el cual era gris claro — Maldito sigue de pie —

— Leon ... ¿ Por que no le dispararon a ese maldito ? — El agente levanta su pistola y se da cuenta que estaba vacía — Maldita sea — Al tronar sus dedos sale corriendo contra los soldados quienes lo esquivan pero Chris salta sobre el haciendo que lo tome de la cabeza y lo azote en el suelo — Leon ... Dame una mano — Los puños de Leon lo golpeaban en la cara pero no le hacían daño alguno y con una patada lo golpea en la mascara pero lo toma de los hombros y le da un rodillazo en el estomago para patearlo en la espalda y hacerlo rodar por el suelo

— ¿ Trabajas para Wesker verdad ? —

— ¿ Y que si es así ? — El soldado se saca el chaleco de combate mostrando varias cicatrices y tatuajes en forma de espiral por todo el cuerpo — Ademas a mi no me molesta acabar con ustedes — Con gran velocidad sale corriendo contra Chris y Leon se le tira encima tomándolo de la cintura por lo que Chris lo golpea por detrás con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el lo tome del cuello empezando a apretarlo con fuerza con una sola mano pero el vidrio de la casa se rompe y el cuerpo de Claire sale volando contra el suelo — Vaya pero si es la muñequita de porcelana ... Te vez muy hermosa — Las palabras del gigante le hicieron enojar a Chris quien aprieta su puño derecho y lo golpea tan fuerte que le rompe el labio lo que hace que el comience a apretar la espalda del capitán quien da un grito de dolor y Leon lo golpea con fuerza con sus puños a lo que el lo suelta y recibe un derechazo que lo tira al suelo — Ustedes son muy delicaditos — Con sus manos lo toma de los tobillos arrojándolo contra Chris pero Claire toma una enorme piedra para cerrarlo en su puño y lo ataca pero lo detiene y la cierra en una llave — ¿ Por que no me das un beso ? — Un escopetazo lo golpea por la espalda haciendo que la suelte para ver al mayor de los Kennedy con una de las armas de Leon — ¿ Tu ? — Otro disparo le impacta en el abdomen — Idiota — Con una gran velocidad corre a donde estaba el azabache pero Claire lo atrapa por el cuello

— Claire suéltalo — La mujer sale disparando contra los últimos Hunters y con una cadena portando una sierra circular decide atacar a Leon quien recibe un corte en el pecho — Maldita —

— ¡ Leon ! — Claire trata de socorrerlo pero el agente de la D.S.O. salta sobre las escaleras — ¿ Que demonios haces ? — Sin decir nada comienza a correr sobre el techo a lo que la asesina salta haciendo girar la cadena de su mano derecha — Vaya vaya ... Eres mas guapo de lo que me contaron — Con un corte le abre una herida en la mejilla izquierda a lo que Claire toma la escopeta de su prometida y le dispara cortando la cadena — Vaya esa mujer de nuevo —

— No la toques — Con una patada certera la arroja contra el pilar a lo que el gigante sale corriendo ayudando a su hermana menor y al llegar a la azotea ve como la sangre de Leon estaba tirado en el suelo — Malditos ...¿ Por que trabajan para Wesker ? ¿ Que les ofrece ? ¿ Poder ? ¿ Dinero ? — El agente se toca la herida para sentirla como sangraba — ¿ Que sacan de esto ? —

— Nosotros ... Temo que eso no te importa — La azabache enreda la cadena en su mano derecha — Ademas ... Quiero cortar ese bello rostro tuyo —

— Y yo romper tus huesos — Los helicópteros de Umbrella comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos — Hermana tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez por todas — La mujer sonriendo sale corriendo contra Leon quien la esquiva pero es sujetado por la cadena al cuello a lo que Claire con sus ultimas balas le dispara al gigante que no se detiene ante los disparos — Esa mujer es muy molesta ...—

— Leon ...— Claire sale corriendo para saltar sobre el hombro del hombre musculoso pero este la trata de golpear y ello lo esquiva con facilidad , la mujer apretaba a Leon del cuello y este le da un codazo al vientre haciendo que pierda un poco de fuerza y las explosiones en la mansión se empiezan a escuchar , los misiles salen disparados y los agentes de Umbrella comienzan a salir corriendo sobre las azoteas pero uno de los misiles impacta en el frente de la mansión haciendo que la estructura comience a colapsar — Leon tenemos que irnos — Los dos comienzan a correr con gran velocidad esquivando las explosiones y los geiseres de fuego que se formaban a lo que al llegar a la escalera ven asombrados como estaba del otro lado de las llamas — Tenemos que saltar —

— Claire ... Sobrevive y se feliz por favor — Con su mano la empuja con fuerza haciendo que se quede aferrada a la escalera — Sálvate Claire — El agente voltea y recibe una patada de la asesina quien portaba un hierro con una punta afilada mientras que Leon sentía la piedra ardiente en su espalda , Chris y Jill sacaban a las personas ; Claire viendo como la asesina salta sobre el agente tratando de cortarlo por lo que se impulsa sobre la asesina haciéndola caer al borde de las llamas a las dos mujeres pero Leon se lanza contra el borde de la azotea y al llegar le toma la mano a Claire quien siente como el trozo de piedra se desploma revelando su cuerpo colgando de la mano de Leon quien la sujetaba con fuerza — Claire ... No te voy a soltar —

— Lo se ... Pero mi vestido se esta quemando —

— Envíame la cuenta — El techo comienza a ceder por el peso de ambos cuerpos — Claire , te voy a subir — Con su mano comienza a tirar de ella con sumo cuidado — Ahora solo ...—

— Arderás en el infierno — Con la cadena logra impulsarla con su mano cortando la mano de Leon y los tendones dañados sueltan la mano de Claire quien cae al vació derramando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos , los ojos azules de Leon no podían creer lo que veía y el grito de Claire lo saca de trance para ver su cuerpo impactar contra el suelo , la asesina riendo se pierde en las llamas de la mansión

— ¡ CLAIRE ! — El cuerpo de la agente de Terra Save impacta contra el suelo y a los oídos de Leon llegan el crujido de los huesos de la pelirroja , con una gran fiereza que liberaba su corazón sale corriendo arrojándose de la mansión para tomar el cuerpo de su amada — Claire ... No .. Por favor perdóname ... Por favor — El cuerpo de Claire comienza a deshacerse en una masa gris entre los brazos del agente de la D.S.O. — ¡¿ Pero que demonios ...?! — Al ver que solo era una masa gris voltea a ver a su hermano de ojos verdes quien mostraba una cara de asombro por lo que veía — ¡ Mike maldito ! — Con su mano derecha lo golpea en la cara — ¡¿ Donde esta Claire ?! —

— No lo se , yo creí que de verdad volvería a mi vida — El de melena negra se levanta y escupe un poco de sangre y se limpia la cara — Cuando encontré a Claire en el mercado no pensé que se quedaría aquí ni mucho menos que fuera una copia barata —

— Eres un maldito estúpido — Leon veía donde estaba el cuerpo de su amada pelirroja y no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y los ojos — Maldita sea ... ¡¿ DONDE ESTAS CLAIRE ?! —

 **Continuara**


	11. La Noche de las Expiaciones parte I

**La Noche de las Expiaciones parte I**

Otro día o noche , Claire ya no diferenciaba que era por que la oscuridad perpetua no le ayudaba a distinguir si era de día o de noche , sola , encerrada en un bloque de acrílico muy grueso hasta para una granada de mano , debilitada y cansada no podía hacer mas que tirarse en los trapos que tenia de cama , una compuerta se escucha y una silueta negra se acerca con algo en sus brazos — Tiene los ojos de su padre — La sucia y desgastada pelirroja solo podía llorar por no poder hacer nada — Ya quiero que le crezca cabello — En su mente solo podía distinguir esos guantes negros y un calzado negro pero solo eso , solo eso era suficiente por haber quitado su bebé ya que solo lo había escuchado llorar pero se lo arrebataron de los brazos y la arrojaron a un bloque de acrílico , varias noches y días se había tratado de escapar o pedir socorro pero todo era inútil ya que nadie la escuchaba sus palabras ni sus gritos ; Pero esa vez era especial por que su hijo ya tenia 2 meses — Estas muy callada — Claire solo vio esos guantes negros que metían una lata de durazno con agua la cual tenia un olor muy amargo — ¿ Por que no bebes ? — Con sus manos se acerca como si fuera un perrito asustado y sin previo aviso toma la mano de su captor dándole una mordida entre el dedo indice y el pulgar a lo que la figura negra se suelta y le patea la puerta — Eres una maldita pero nunca saldrás de aquí ... Te vas a pudrir en este lugar y yo me encargare de tu hijo —

Ese mismo día , la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. estaban atacando un castillo nórdico con misiles y disparos , varios agentes disparaban contra los Lickers , los Hunters y saltadores , los muertos vivientes estaban ocupando el campo de batalla pero un agente vestido de ropa táctica , cabellos rubios y una escopeta recortada disparando a los muertos vivientes , otro que ocupaba el rango de capitán por el lado izquierdo disparando con una ametralladora M16 disparando contra los mutados , ambos agentes salían corriendo por un pasillo largo que estaba vestido con una alfombra roja muy fina , las armaduras portando hachas medievales comienzan a atacar a los agentes quienes lo esquivan con facilidad y disparando contra ellos pero las balas rebotaban en sus cuerpos — Chris no gastes balas — El capitán toma una granada para arroja el explosivo haciendo que ambos se cubran en los lados de la pared cubriéndose de la cortina de humo pero los pasos de los caballeros se acercaban y Leon le asiente con la cabeza por lo que los disparos salen a la cabeza volando los cascos rebelando una especie de bulto color pus amarillento que latía , en ambos lados tenia una bolsa de un liquido morado pero ambos se alejaron disparando contra ellos reventando esos bultos de pus haciendo caer a los caballeros quienes se desploman — Alfa ... la zona cuatro esta despejada , avancen de una vez — Leon se adentra en el pasillo mientras cargaba su arma pero el compañero es sujetado por un licker quien le salta por la espalda y Leon trataba de dispararle pero no quería dañar a su compañero por lo que toma a la criatura por las patas traseras con todas sus fuerzas arrojándola contra las estatuas que se desploman sobre el animal quien salta y los dos le disparan tres veces haciendo caer al monstruo — Malditas basuras — El rubio comienza a analizar el camino pero se ve que estaba bloqueado por los muertos vivientes mientras que Chris cargaba su arma con una especie de agarradera para lanza granadas y con una munición le cierra el seguro — Hunnigan ¿ hay otra ruta ? —

— Todo esta bloqueado Leon — Los agentes de la D.S.O. trabajaban como podían mientras que la B.S.A.A. limpiaba el camino mientras retrocedía , los misiles hicieron detonar una torre del castillo que hace sacudir todo el pasillo noroeste haciendo que los agentes se sujeten de las paredes — Sigue la ruta 33-B y la sección 4 —

— Recibido —

Los dos le quitan el seguro a sus armas ven el pasillo con los caminantes hambrientos quienes caían por las balas pero Leon saca su pistola de la cintura y comienza a disparar pero uno de ellos salta sobre su compañero y una lluvia de balas lo mutila en el aire cayendo una bolsa de carne desecha — Irving ... Irving ... ¿ Me recibes ? — Solo se escucha estática por lo que se quita el auricular de la oreja — Demonios este maldito castillo me tiene hasta las pelotas —

— Hunnigan ... ¿ Hunnigan me recibes ? — La estática también llega a sus oídos — Maldita sea , la linea esta muerta Chris — Con sus armas principales vacías comienzan a caminar con sus pistolas en sus manos pero Leon saca una de su cintura quedando armado con dos pistolas y Chris con una calibre 38 pero uno de los saltadores cae sobre el capitán de la B.S.A.A. quien le da un puñetazo en la cara partiendo sus dientes — ¡ Chris ! —

— No pierdas el tiempo ve por ese desgraciado — Con toda su velocidad comienza a correr pero una especie de alarma silenciosa lo que hace escuchar el sonido pequeño de una bocina y con su cuerpo abre las puertas de madera para ver a un hombre rubio de vestimenta negra con guantes y botas , unos anteojos negros y ese rasgo de superioridad

— Vaya vaya vaya ... Leon Scott Kennedy — Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a caminar mientras que el de ojos azules le apuntaba con sus armas — Esta forma de actuar es un poco raro de usted Sr Kennedy — El de negro comienza a caminar mientras sacaba lentamente su Killer 7 mientras cargaba sus balas — ¿ Desde cuando piensas en grande Sr Kennedy ? ¿ Desde cuando te lanzas contra la corporación Umbrella ? —

— Manten la boca cerrada Wesker ... ¡¿ Donde esta Claire ?! — La mirada fría de Wesker no hacia mas que enfurecer a Leon — Si no me dices donde esta te juro que te voy a meter una bala ... ¡ En la cabeza ! — La sonrisa de Wesker hizo que el agente tirara del gatillo pero el terrorista lo esquive con una facilidad increíble , Leon disparaba tratando de acertar pero Wesker se coloca delante de el y le golpea con un puñetazo lanzando al agente contra los libreros que se rompen en cientos de pedazos a lo que Leon se levanta y esquiva un pisotón rodando por el suelo por lo que toma sus armas disparando contra el de negro quien esquivaba los disparos para ser sujetado del cuello — ¿ Donde esta Claire ? Maldito psicótico —

— Sigues diciendo eso... No se de que estas hablando — Leon saca su arma para tratar de disparar contra el de negro y lo esquiva para darle un rodillazo seguido de una patada que lo tira al suelo — No tengo idea de por que me preguntas eso —

— Se que tu la tienes maldito demente ...Te lo preguntare una vez mas ... ¿ Donde esta Claire ? — La misma pregunta hace enojar a Wesker quien lanza un feroz Shotei que lo arroja contra la pared haciendo que este se golpee tan fuerte que las paredes temblaron — Eres un maldito —

— Ahora romperé tu cuello — Con su mano comienza a apretar el cuello de Leon y una granada se dispara impactando contra Wesker que lo lanza contra el escritorio haciendo que se parta en cientos de pedazos — Vaya Chris eres muy hábil para ser tan grande — Los disparos se hicieron sonar pero Wesker lo esquiva con suma facilidad para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara y al quitarle la ametralladora le golpea con el arma en la cara por lo que lo hace retroceder y con una patada lo arroja al suelo por lo empieza a toser sangre — ¿ Como es posible que pasaras por el detector sin que se activara ? — El científico comienza a caminar a Chris quien estaba sangrando — Ya veo , estas contaminado con el virus Morpho ... Que mal por ti — Al soltarlo comienza a caminar a Leon y al darlo vuelta lo deja cara arriba — ¿ Hace cuanto esta asi ? — El rubio no dijo nada y el terrorista toma una especie de caja para analizar la sangre — Ya veo ... Vera Sr Kennedy ... Hace tiempo hubo una violación en la central madre de Umbrella y el virus que se robaron... Esta en tu amigo Chris — Con una patada lo lanza contra la pared nuevamente por lo que decide tomar una caja de su escritorio de color negro para sacar una jeringa con un liquido de color azul

— ¿ Que demonios es esto ? —

— Es un debilitador temporal ... Como una especie de anti virus pero mas débil , no matara al virus solo evitara que crezca — Wesker se sienta en su silla mientras entrelazaba sus dedos — Puedes duplicar el medicamento y se que lo harás pero ten en cuenta que el virus es un adaptoide ... En pocas palabras , el virus Morpho se ira fortaleciendo y llegara un punto tal , que la enfermedad consuma a Chris —

— ¿ Que ? — Al mirar a sus compañero quien estaba muy mal por la enfermedad — ¿ Cuanto quieres por la cura de la enfermedad de Chris ? —

— Ja ja ja ja, Solo hay una cosa que quiero a cambio del anti virus ...— El de negro sonríe mientras que una barrera de cristal blindado lo rodeaba — Tráeme el cuerpo sin vida de Ada Wong y te daré el antídoto — El suelo se abre llevándose consigo al terrorista quien simplemente se aleja de los agentes dejando a Leon con solo una opción para salvar la vida de su compañero y amigo pero lo que también se tendría que percatar es de que también tenia que rescatar a su amada Claire

 **Continuara**


	12. La Noche de las Expiaciones parte II

**La Noche de las Expiaciones parte II**

Las puertas se abrían a lo que Claire encerrada en esa caja de acrílico por lo que decide salir de ahí de una vez , si algo la distinguía era su inteligencia la cual muchas veces superaba al intelecto de su hermano mayor y con su pie descalzo comienza a aplastar una de las latas de fruta con las que le daban agua y algunos panes o trozos de carne a medio cocinar , solo tenia un objetivo y era recuperar a su bebé para abrir un filo a la lata aprovechando la ruptura en la lata separando creando una hoja afilada y se sentó junto a la puerta para ver a un hombre de traje negro de combate con mascara de oxigeno pero como siempre las mangas arremangadas — No me sirvas en una lata oxidada por favor ... No me gusta el sabor del oxido —

— Tómalo en lata y tragatela — El soldado gira su mano derecha para adentrar la lata en ese momento Claire lo toma y le corta la muñeca de tal manera que el desangramiento fue muy veloz pero el soldado abre la cámara y recibe otro corte en el cuello al ritmo de la puerta de su cárcel haciendo caer al soldado , con su vientre vació se apresura a comer y beber todo lo que puede para revisar al soldado y arrastrarlo a su jaula , Claire había saboreado el pan y la carne junto con el agua para tomar la ropa de aquel soldado y ver que a pesar de la perdida de peso , antes de entrar ahí pesaba unos saludables 70 kilos pero ahora debería pesar 10 o 15 kilos menos pero aun así toma la tarjeta para salir caminando tirando del carro vació pero se da cuenta que el soldado solo tenia una pistola 9MM con un cargador de mas

— Oye — Claire con la mascara que ocultaba su rostro era muy parecida a la de Hunk mira al guardia que parecía ser muy fuerte físicamente — ¿ Esta tranquila la pequeña zorra ? — Claire simplemente le levanta el pulgar y el se quita la mascara — Entiendo ... Espero que el jefe no se entere que la manoseaste — Ella deja salir el aire en forma de risa para entrar al ascensor y colocar su tarjeta para ver que estaba encarcelada en el ultimo piso para ver el mapa y ver que la cocina estaba en el 5to piso por lo que comienza a caminar pero la alarma suena y ella levanta su arma para salir corriendo a gran velocidad para formar parte de la fila y ver a una mujer quien portaba un traje muy sexy de combate

— ¡ La prisionera ha escapado ! — Todos se dividen con sus armas pero Claire comienza a correr y con la tarjeta abre las puertas para fingir que estaba buscándose pero se da cuenta que varios soldados comienzan a dispararle a lo que ella se cubre detrás de la puerta de metal por lo que saca la pistola respondiendo a los disparos derribando al mas pequeño de los dos y el soldado mas grande lanza una granada de impacto haciendo que ella salte siendo lanzada por la ventana y al levantarse le vuela la cabeza con su arma haciendo que el cargador vació caiga al suelo y usando su ultima salida por lo que se acerca apuntando su arma en caso de inconveniente para arrodillarse y sacar un revolver con seis balas y una tarjeta

— Aquí... Charli ...— El disparo de Claire destruye la radio del soldado — Maldita ... ¿ Como es posible que tu nos hiciera esto ? —

— ¿ Donde esta mi bebé idiota ? —

— Lo mas probable es que se lo hayan comido los perros —

La risa del soldado hace que Claire le de un tiro en la cabeza consiguiendo dos cargadores mas por lo que sale corriendo en dirección al ascensor pero unos pequeños drones no mas grande que un plato con cuatro pequeñas hélices los cuales sacan ametralladoras cortas calibre 9mm comienzan a disparar pero ella les responde a los tiros dañando una de las cámaras del objeto volador pero hace un giro de 90 grados para cambiar de cámara , los tres objetos salen envistiendo a Claire quien se lanza al suelo disparando contra uno de los motores del aparato , los otros dos se abren en formación de triangulo pero ella se cubre contra una columna de piedra y viendo al que volaba en forma errática le dispara en el segundo motor haciendo que se desplome contra el suelo , los otros dos seguían disparando contra Claire pero el del lente dañado saca un misil de un poder similar al de una granada que la lanza al suelo haciendo que ella pierda su arma — Malditos — A cuatro patas comienza a correr para llegar a la pared y esquivar otro misil pero el matafuegos cae a sus pies a lo que ella lo toma y lo arroja con la poca fuerza que tenia al dron que lo esquiva con facilidad pero ve que la pelirroja arroja pedazos de escombros contra el que eran pulverizados por las balas y la cortina de humo se forma pero para sorpresa la cortina de humo asiente se distingue la figura de Claire con su pistola que destroza la cámara del Dron y el segundo comienza a disparar contra la pelirroja quien se cruza haciendo que el Dron que quedaba extermine a uno de los suyos , entre llamas comienza a caer al suelo mientras todas las cargas caían al suelo pero las balas de Claire se acabaron por lo que decide tomar una granada de impacto que había caído del Dron en llamas para arrojarla contra el que quedaba que instintivamente le dispara haciendo que la fuerza lo arroje contra la pared y con sus ultimas balas lo hace explotar en cientos de pedazos , la agente de la Terra Save cae sentada contra la pared mientras tomaba un poco de aire y el ascensor vuelve a ponerse en luz verde por lo que arrastrándose se adentra y comienza a hurgar en el traje para encontrar una bala pero el traje lo había salvado de ser lastimada aunque le dolía el impacto de la bala por lo que sube al siguiente piso mientras tomaba su cuchillo y su arma para avanzar con cuidado pero al dar tres pasos las luces se apagan y se encienden unas luces rojas de emergencia

— Vaya vaya vaya ... Eres una zorrita muy mala — La voz en los parlantes la hizo alertar para que ella comience a girar apuntando con su arma a la oscuridad — ¿ Sabes que les pasa a las zorras que se escapan de la jaula ? — Las rejas se abren dejando pasar a los Lickers quien ya saboreaban su futura presa — Se envía a los perros —

— ¡¿ Quien carajo eres ?! —

— Alguien a quien destruiste — Las luces se encienden nuevamente y se da cuenta que eran 5 de los lamedores — Ahora yo te destruiré a ti — Claire comienza a correr para deslizarse por entre las cajas quedando atrapada como un conejo en un agujero mientras que los desgarradores trataban de sacarla con sus garras , tenia dos en frente y uno sobre ella pero con las pocas balas que tenia no podía defenderse de ellos por lo que toma su cuchillo y quita la reja del sistema de calefacción — Vaya la zorra se arrastra por su madriguera — Uno de los Lickers lanza su lengua atrapando la pierna de Claire quien le corta la lengua con su cuchillo por lo que lo comienzan a seguir , el sin lengua comienza a arrastrarse perdiendo a Claire en la esquina quien se detiene al escuchar como el ventilador giraba a gran velocidad por lo que Claire le empuja la cabeza con sus dos pies haciendo que la cabeza del Licker caiga decapitado al frió metal por lo que ella comienza a escalar por el ducto para ver que solo quedando solo cuatro , dos de ellos estaban esperándola a que salga del agujero y dos de ellos junto a la puerta de salida por lo que comienza a ver al rededor pero no había forma de salir de ahí sin ser atacada pero recordaba el revolver que llevaba en su espalda y apuntando con cuidado le dispara al mas cercano haciendo que caiga muerto pero el otro se aleja de inmediato por lo que Claire sale y comienza a correr por los lados del cuarto mientras que los lamedores la seguían muy de cerca por lo que uno de ellos se trepa por la pared para seguirla por desgracia ella tropieza con un cable grueso y antes que uno de ellos salte sobre Claire toma el cable y se lo arroja al hocico del mutante quien estaba siendo electrocutado para recibir dos disparos de revolver y cae al suelo pero al levantarse le dispara las ultimas tres balas y soltando su revolver comienza a correr para subir por unas cajas de metal color plata y saltar sobre el gancho de carga para trepar pero los dos lamedores deseaban comer su carne y Claire apenas podía respirar pero uno de ellos salta quedando en el brazo de la grúa y el otro quedando abajo por lo que da un salto para sujetarse de las lamparas y comenzar a trepar hasta el techo y este comienza a ceder con el peso de Claire quien cae al suelo rodando y lastimándose la pierna derecha pero uno de ellos salta a lo que ella rueda cayendo a la plataforma inferior y con el tanque de Nitrógeno que había comienza a abrir la llave dejando salir el gas del tanque para empezar a correr y el Licker llega a lo que la pelirroja le dispara al tanque haciendo que la explosión lance al Licker contra el el tanque de los muertos vivientes que se empezaron a comer al licker quien trataba de salir pero ya estaba muerto — Eres muy buena para escapar — El ultimo Licker salta haciéndole frente pero las balas ya se habían agotado por lo que saca su cuchillo pero un trozo de vidrio blindado cae sobre el perro mutante quien pierde la cabeza cayendo muerto

— Gracias diosito — Claire comienza a correr a toda la velocidad que podía para llegar al ascensor y con su cuchillo corta el cable de la cámara y se sienta a respirar pero se da cuenta que no tenia balas en su arma y solo un cuchillo pero se levanta y se cubre de espalda a los botones del ascensor respirando y esperando lo mejor pero al abrirse las puertas ve un pasillo despejado y adornado con una alfombra roja donde se ve a una mujer de traje de combate muy ajustado pero al verla se quita su mascara rebelando unos labios rojos muy profundo , una piel pálida , unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y un cabello azabache muy profundo — Tu ...— Los pequeños pasos de Claire le quitaban lentamente su energía para seguir avanzando hacia su hijo — ¿ Por que ? ¿ Por que hiciste esto ? —

— Tiene los ojos de su padre ...— Claire comienza a sacar su cuchillo apuntando a la azabache — Sabes algo ... El nombre Scott le queda muy bien para el , aunque su cabello no esta bien definido —

— Eres una maldita — Antes que Claire levante su cuchillo , Ada saca su pistola y le dispara destrozando la hoja del arma — ¿ Por que me hiciste esto ?¿ que buscas con esto ? ¿ Es por Umbrella ? —

— ¿ Umbrella ? — La risa de Ada se apaga y le dispara a Claire quien cae al suelo pero ella se levanta con suma dificultad para recibir otro impacto por la espalda — No te preocupes , eso no es una blusa ... Es tecnología de punta —

— ¡¿ Que quieres ?! —

— A mi hijo — Esas palabras hicieron caer lagrimas en Claire y con suma fuerza se levanta pero el chaleco cae al suelo — Vaya ... Parece que tu suerte se ha acabado Claire —

— Ese es mi hijo — Las lagrimas del Claire inundan sus ojos por que ya no podía mas y solo levanta su brazo derecho — No tienes derecho de decirlo —

— Tu hijo debio ser mio ... Todo debio ser mio ... Tu hijo , tu novio... Tu vida — Un arma se escucha a la nuca de Ada y los ojos de Claire asentaron a ver unos ojos azules mostrando una gran furia y el disparo de un arma se escucha haciendo caer a la azabache pero Claire ve como una Ghost Silver humeante haciendo caer de rodillas a la pelirroja y ahi lo ve , Leon portando a su hijo quien soltaba unas lagrimas que caian de sus mejillas

— Leon ...—

— Claire —

— Leon — Los dos se abrazan mientras que Claire lloraba al ver a su amado y a su hijo mientras le besaba la cabeza , el agente de ojos azules solo lloraba en silencio pero no podía apagar sus lagrimas — Leon ... Leon ... te amo , te amo —

— Yo también te amo Claire ... Te busque por un año entero y ya te encontré ... Te encontré Claire — Leon ve como el cuerpo de Ada se deshace como una masa gris y babosa — Te llevare a casa Claire ... Vamos a nuestra casa — Sin pensarlo dos veces el se levanta pero Claire se desploma sobre el agente — ¿ Claire ? ... ¿ Claire ? ... ¡ Claire ! — Varios agentes entran con helicópteros para socorrer al agente mas fuerte de la D.S.O.

 **Continuara**


	13. La Noche de las Expiaciones parte III

**La Noche de las Expiaciones parte III**

La noche se hacia mas eterna , tanto que Claire solo daba vueltas en la cama , sus ojos eran un trozo de concreto reforzado por que estaban tan pegados que era imposible que despierte pero las veces que daba vuelta en la cama varias veces hasta que después de unos días abre los ojos y ve a Sherry en la mecedora con Scott quien dormía de manera tranquila — ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida ? —

— 5 Días completos ... Ibas a romper el récord de Chris si dormías 12 horas mas — La pelirroja se trata de sentar en la cama pero ella la detiene — Quédate acostada ... Tienes lesiones en el cuerpo ... Por suerte no tienes agresión severa ni sexual —

— Damelo Sherry — La rubia asiente con la cabeza mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su cabecita , las lagrimas de Claire comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y al ver el tono mas colorido de su piel se da cuenta que se estaba componiendo — ¿ Quien lo alimento ? —

— Yo , Helena y Jill ... Pero mas yo ... Me gusta esa sensación de amamantar —

— Pero ... ¿ Acaso puedes alimentarlo ? —

— No tienes que ser la madre para darle pecho ... Al menos asi purgó la agria leche de esa maldita — Claire se descubre el pecho derecho y lo acerca a su hijo quien se empieza a alimentar — ¿ Se siente bien verdad ? —

— Si — Con sus labios comienza a besar su cabeza de nuevo — ¿ Donde esta Leon ? —

— En la iglesia —

— ¿ Bromeas verdad ? Enserio donde esta — Sherry estaba seria como para que Claire abriera los ojos de extrañes por lo que ella respira — ¿ Por que esta en una iglesia ? ... El no es muy religioso —

— La desesperación provoca ese efecto en la gente — El pequeño Kennedy se suelta del pecho de su madre y las pisadas de Helena les llamaron la atención a las mujeres quienes estaban sentadas a lo que la castaña ve a Claire despierta y esta se lanza a los brazos de la menor de los hermanos quien se aferra a Helena — Leon pasó mucho tiempo buscándote —

— Lo se y no lo dudo ...¿ Como esta Chris ? ¿ Como sigue de su cáncer ? —

— Respondió muy bien al tratamiento — La compañera de Leon le sirve un poco de jugo de frutas para dar un vaso a Claire quien lo bebe y saca el " desayuno-almuerzo " de la pelirroja quien ve el pollo , la carne y las verduras pero no quería separarse de su pequeño — Tranquila , lo cuidaremos por ti — Con sumo cuidado se la da a la rubia de jeans y zapatos negros , su camisa blanca abraza la suave piel del pequeño por lo que Claire comienza a comer mientras vigilaba a su hijo mientras comía con la mano — Por desgracia la medicina va perdiendo efecto contra el virus del cáncer —

— ¿ Desde cuando usa esa medicina ? —

— Tres meses antes de encontrarte — La chica de pantalones negros y camisa lavanda se sienta en la cama para mirar a Claire — Claire ... ¿ Que fue lo que pasó ese día hace un año ? — La pelirroja deja su plato vacio delante de Helena — ¿ Lo recuerdas ? —

— Si , jamas lo olvidaría —

 _Flash Back_

Una semana había pasado una semana y la iglesia estaba muy bien decorado , Leon había usado una buena cantidad de dinero para poder hacer la boda perfecta para Claire y al mirarse al espejo no podía evitar sonreír al verse con ese traje negro y un moño muy llamativo — Oye Leon ...— Chris estaba con dos vasos mientras que pasaba dejando los tragos en la mesa — Quiero decirte que esto es lo mas increíble que alguien ha echo por mi hermana — El rubio toma el vaso y lo choca con el capitán de la B.S.A.A. quien estaba feliz por ella — Pero siendo sinceros los apoyo en la idea de que se alejen de todo esto —

— Eh esperado mucho por esto y no quiero traer un hijo a este mundo — Leon miraba su arma y la vuelve a guardar en su traje — La verdad es que quiero dejar todo atrás ... No quiero volver a ver a Claire con pesadillas —

— Te entiendo — Los dos chocan sus vasos nuevamente por lo que salen al altar para que el padrino se ponga junto al novio , Claire estaba acomodando la corona de su cabeza y las puertas de la iglesia se abren por lo que el golpeteo de la puerta de la novia se escucha

— Adelante — Pero la voz de orden no llega a ningún lado por lo que el largo vestido de Claire se arrastra por el suelo y al abrir la puerta ve un ramo de flores enorme de rosas rojas y una carta con un sobre color rosa — Oh Leon ... Eres el mejor — Al abrir el sobre una especie de gas color verde le golpea la cara y ella comienza a ver borroso pero no podía hablar por lo que ve unos zapatos negros de taco aguja haciendo caer a Claire quien intentaba tomar su arma — Tu ...—

Jill estaba del lado de novia y cuando la música comienza a sonar se abren las puertas pero no sale nadie pero le extrañaba — Jill...—

— Claire ... esta es tu entrada — El receptor no se escuchaba nada mas que estática — ¿ Claire ..? ¿ Claire me estas escuchando ? — Leon simplemente sale corriendo con Chris quienes portaban sus armas y Jill hace seña y los amigos comienzan a llevar refuerzos ; Al entrar al cuarto de Claire , los ojos de Leon no lo podían creer , un sobre rosado con olor de perfume masculino y el anillo de bodas sobre una almohada — Chris que ... Oh demonios — El rubio simplemente aprieta los ojos y en la mano izquierda tenia el anillo que era el símbolo del verdadero amor , la mujer de melena castaña comienza a sacar a todos hasta escuchar como la pistola de Leon choca contra el suelo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y eso fue lo que pasó — Las dos miraron a la menor de los Redfield quien estaba un poco cansada — Pase un año en ese maldito cubo y cuando estaba dando a luz me arrebataron a mi hijo por lo que me arrojaron de nuevo a esa jaula —

La iglesia aun estaba abierta por lo que el agente de la D.S.O. sentado con la cabeza agachada — Sabes hay un dicho — Chris se acerca mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la enrollaba en su mano — No rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo — El rubio ni lo miraba solo fijaba sus ojos en los cristales pintados que adornaban el techo — Sabes algo ... Esto en la edad media era llamada " la biblia de los humildes" —

— ¿ Que quieres realmente ? —

— Solo decirte que deberías estar con Claire y no aquí solo mirando esas pinturas — Los dos apoyan su espalda en la banca de madera a lo que Leon mira a su compañero — Estoy muriendo Leon ... Claire se hubiera quedado sola pero te tiene otra vez —

— Tu no vas a morir Chris ... No te dejare — Los dos se levantaron para salir por la puerta mientras que caminaban en la calles otoñales mientras que llegaban al departamento donde Leon abre la puerta y ve que Claire estaba despierta con el hijo de ambos por lo que simplemente se acerca a su amada y se abrazan con fuerza mientras la besaba — Escucha Claire ... Chris aun tiene posibilidades de salir para adelante ... Pero tengo que concluir una mision mas antes de irnos —

— ¿ Irnos ? ¿ A donde ? —

— Eso solo yo lo se ... Es mejor que nos hagamos cargo de la cura de Chris para poder vivir en paz — Ambos comienzan a abrazarse mientras que todos los miraban con un poco de esperanza de seguir adelante por lo que Leon escucha su celular y la puerta se abre para que los dos masculinos salgan a la sala viendo al hermano Kennedy parado con una caja en la mano derecha — Que demonios haces aqui —

— ¿ No puedo venir a visitar a mi sobrino favorito ? —

— No — Todos voltean a ver a Claire quien caminaba de manera torpe hacia al mayor de los Kennedy — Tu solo eres un traidor que usó a su hermano por dios santo — Al acercarse a Leon este la sostiene — Intentaste matarnos en Raccoon City ... ¿ Que te da derecho de llamarlo hermano ? —

— Jamas lo considere mi hermano — El saca una caja de carton con un oso de peluche color blanco con un sombrero azul — No por que no lo quiera sino para protegerlo...— Con su mano le lanza el juguete a Leon — Hay veces que para proteger a las personas que quieres — Sin darse mas respuesta se da la vuelta y sale del hogar para perderse en su auto

— No se si intentó matarnos enserio pero te juro Mike que encontrare una respuesta a todo esto —

 **Continuara**


	14. El Diario de Ada Wong parte I

**El Diario de Ada Wong Parte I**

 _Han pasado 2 años desde que lo vi , pero aun así no puedo creerlo, simplemente entra en mi departamento y lo veo , sus ojos azules , ropa de combate y cabellos rubios pero en su mirada se mostraban una seriedad rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos , no puedo decir específicamente lo que me hacia sentir esas palabras... Esa pequeña frase derrumbo todo mi mundo y solo lo veo salir por la puerta de mi departamento por lo que decido caerme contra la pared y lloré ... Lloré como jamas pensé que lo haría ... Solo una vez lloré así y fue cuando creí que Leon había muerto hace tres años pero cuando lo empece a buscar me doy cuenta que el estaba vivo y en los brazos de una mujer pelirroja con una mirada tierna y dulce con ojos claros por un momento pensé que era mejor para el que estuviera con una mujer con la que pudiera salir a la calle pero algo comenzó a surgir en mi vientre ¿ eran celos ? ¿ acaso estaba celosa de esa mujer ? Era algo que no podía pensar pero quizás esa sea la razón por la que empece a seducirlo con mas frecuencia y jamas olvidare esa noche hace un año , lo había seguido hasta su departamento donde la vi , Claire estaba llorando en el sofá , se veía en silencio abrazando su almohada a lo que Leon no llegaba y solo podía pedir que no este conmigo , no se atrevían a discutir quizás por que ella era muy sensible pero me gusta la idea de que estén separados pero algo comienza a surgir en mi amado agente quien se quita la ropa y le jura que se terminaría todo lo malo ¿ terminar lo malo ? ¿ se refería a mi ? Debo admitir que suena un poco raro y empieza a molestarme un poco las palabras de Leon y todo eso llevó a que Leon me diría que se quede con Claire; Esa misma noche creo que perdí mi cordura , el alcohol y el tabaco lograron romper mi cordura esa noche y me di cuenta que la única forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad era quitarla de mi camino , esa misma noche decidí que era hora de empezar el plan , no podía matar a una mujer embarazada por que la criatura no tenia la culpa de que ella este con mi agente por lo que empezaría a cobrar los favores que me deben por lo que comencé a buscar los pocos lugares donde les seria difícil para la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A. o el servicio secreto rastrear a una persona pero tenia que empezar a planear todo con cuidado , mis años de experiencias como espía de Umbrella , la extinta Tricell y la destruida Will Pharma me enseñaron mucho de como localizar , derrotar y erradicar a mis enemigos , debía empezar por lo básico ... Chris Redfiel quien parece ser una bola de músculos pero con un coeficiente de 115 y un ataque directo contra el seria un verdadero suicidio no solo por ser mas fuerte y bruto pero sus armas son de un grueso calibre por lo que seria difícil someterlo por lo que tuve que atacar al único punto débil que tenia ... Lo decidí infectar con una versión sintetizada del virus C pero es una especie de cáncer oseo y muscular por desgracia el agente consiguió un anti virus con Wesker a cambio de mi cabeza , pero el plan siguiente era deshacerme de su " hermana mayor " Jill Valentine ... Ella fue muy difícil de analizar pero conseguí alguna información peculiar , tal parecer tiene ciertos antojos con las mujeres de tez morena lo que me ayudó a retenerla toda la noche en un solo lugar pero mi reto mas fácil fue Leon , es muy listo pero es adicto al trabajo por lo que solo tuve que darle unos virus defectuoso a unos terroristas de cuarta para que lo distrajeran por unos días por lo que decidí pasar al paso 2._

 _La noche de boda de Leon y Claire lo planee todo con cuidado , para empezar la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia me di cuenta que los cuartos estaban separados por casi medio kilómetro ubicados exactamente a la vuelta de la esquina junto a las escaleras , no fue difícil hacer que ella se quede sola , solo corte la electricidad de las lamparas del altar para que su " hija adoptiva " la dejara sola y con la agilidad que me caracteriza me deslizo hasta sujetarme de las columnas solo espere a que aquella niña que por 20 dolares le entregaría un ramo de rosas las cuales con una tarjeta la cual fue la clave para hacerla caer y al abrirla un gas conocido como Escopolamina la dejó noqueada y desmayada por un largo tiempo , solo bajé para tomar el cuerpo y con el lanzagarfios la secuestre para caer en el garaje del edificio de enfrente para salir en mi auto a un lugar ubicado lejos de la jurisdicción de la B.S.A.A. y la D.S.O. , con un poco de efectivo pude convencer a los soldados de la Neo-Umbrella para que la encerraran en una celda de la sección 5 que se encuentra de manera subterránea donde Wesker guardaba los Tyrants mas poderosos que por desgracia fueron los que destruyeron a los proyectos de Uroboros principales , en definitiva , pase al paso 3._

 _Con los proyectos del virus C y tomando la vida de Carla Radames quien toma mi imagen por culpa de Simmons por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo para mi fortuna los avances del virus C me permitieron clonar a Claire Redfield en casi todo su esplendor por desgracia ella no podría quedar embarazada así que solo tuve que crearle una nueva memoria y que se quede a resguardo de Michael Kennedy quien portaba cierta obseccion por la chica pelirroja , solo tuve que configurarla como una computadora para que el cayera redondo y darle la información a Chris y Leon para que vayan a ver como Claire se acostaba con ese corrupto mientras tanto yo esperaba y veía crecer el fruto de su amor , Claire solo estaba encerrada y vigilaba cuidadosamente ... Conocía a ese grupo de luchadores quienes siempre salían de situaciones peligrosas por desgracia tenia que mantenerla viva por el bebé al que le pondría el nombre de Scott como su padre ... Durante la noche que Leon y Jill estuvieron bebiendo cerveza con pizza pensé que tendría que raptarla pero veo que solo son amigos pero algo en mi se activó , Leon no intentó buscarme en seis meses por lo regular el siempre llamaba o escribía pero no le respondía por lo que dejaba seis o siete mensajes de voz y en la semana las respuestas llegaban pero no me importaba por que el no me buscaba y eh ahí cuando se me activo la idea , decidí revivir a mi vieja amiga Carla Radames ... Muchos fueron testigos de como destruí el ultimo huevo de Carla evitando así mi nuevo clon pero por desgracia cuando accedí a la central de Umbrella descubrí que había un clon mio dentro de un tubo de ensayo como una rana de laboratorio ... No se si es por narcisismo pero decidí rescatarla y que me ayudara a crear un clon nuevo de mi y para finalizar fue el paso 4._

 _Suena un poco extraño pero decidí embarazarme de mi misma , suena raro pero es posible por que use el A.D.N. de Carla Radames y el mio para completar un nuevo clon , por lo que después de seis meses nació la joven Scarlet ... La deje a cargo de la central clandestina de Umbrella y a cambio del bebé de la familia Kennedy pero algo en ella surgido por que se obsesiono con el bebé Scott con la amenaza de matar a todo quien que lo tocara que no fuera el , lo que me extrañaba era que Scarlet pudiera amamantar a un bebé siendo un clon por lo que decidí darle fin por desgracia hechos incongruentes hicieron que Claire escapara y con la ayuda de un chivo expiatorio llamado Albert Wesker les dio mi ubicación pero no sabia que tenia tres clones , Carla , Scarlet y la pequeña Rubí quien ahora reposa para un futuro por lo que decidí infiltrarme en la central para rescatar al pequeño Scott de las manos de Scarlet pero la D.S.O. se apresuro y antes de poder llegar veo como Leon le dispara con su arma , lamento pensar que si fuera yo ya estaría muerta y por desgracia ese maldito me dispararía sin consideración... Lamento pensar que el ya decidió salvar a Chris y Wesker a recuperar lo que le robé por desgracia no soporta un pequeño robo que significaría una recaudación millonaria para el ... Como si no pudiera comprarla pero el no me la vendería ... Es hora de recuperar lo que es mio y para eso necesitara cuatro bolsas para cuerpos , dos para los hermanos , una para Wesker y otra para el que se interponga en mi camino_

 **Continuara**


	15. El As de Espadas

**El As de Espadas**

Las dos semanas se habían pasado de loco , ahora en el momento mas crucial de su carrera , Leon se encontraba listo para aceptar la mano de Claire y viceversa quien estaba siendo constantemente monitoreada por Jill , Rebecca , Sherry y Angela quienes eran sus damas de honor pero fuertemente armados , el latido de su corazón se hacia mas y mas acelerado — ¿ No beberás ? —

— Olvídalo — Tras quedarse parado junto al altar escucha como la música comienza a sonar y las puertas se abren dando paso a la menor de los Redfield quien tenia esos hermosos ojos brillantes y acercándose al son de la marcha , Chris quien había bajado su guardia al ver a su única hermana marchar como siempre lo había soñado sobre la alfombra roja mientras que un padre con los años encima estaba sonriendo mientras tenia su santo libro en mano mientras ellos se tomaran de las manos y voltean al sacerdote — Bueno aquí estamos —

— Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de nuestros hermanos — Todos vieron a la pareja que sonreía sinceramente por como estaban llevando las cosas , el traje de Leon hacia resaltar el color de su piel y su cabellera dorada , el vestido de Claire que era de tono sencillo pero el blanco con bordes en dorados y un ramo de rosas rojas con una blanca en el centro lo que Leon le confesó que simbolizaba la luz que habría entre ellos para un mejor mañana — Hoy , un hombre de bien se convertirá en hombre de dios junto con su futura esposa — El rubio le sonríe a su amada mujer quien estaba a punto de llorar — Ahora hijo mio ... ¿ Aceptas a Claire Redfield como esposa para amarla y respetarla , en la riqueza o la pobreza , salud o enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe ? —

— Si , acepto —

— Claire Redfield ¿ aceptas pro esposo a Leon S. Kennedy como esposo , para amarlo y respetarlo , en salud o enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe ? —

— Si —

— Con el poder de dios inferido en mi ... Los declaro , marido y mujer — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza — Ya puedes besar a la novia ... Si quieres Leon — El viejo sacerdote suelta una sonrisa a lo que el agente de la D.S.O. la toma de la cintura y con su mano derecha la toma de su mano para acercarla a su boca y con un ardiente beso se van separando lentamente — Hermanos y hermanas ... Con todo el honor del mundo les presento al señor y la señora Kennedy ... Que las manos de dios y todos sus ángeles desciendan y los proteja por los siglos de los siglos ... Amen — Acota el sacerdote santiguándose y dando un beso a su santo libro , los novios salen corriendo por la alfombra roja mientras recibían ataques de arroz mientras ellos se reían y al salir , la ex inteligencia de los S.T.A.R.S y sobreviviente al Nemesis les abría la puerta a lo que ellos reciben otro golpe de arroz

— Legalmente ya podemos estar tranquilos —

— Leon ...— Al voltear ve a Jill quien esperaba a que su amiga lance el ramo al aire y mientras que Sherry tenia al pequeño hijo en sus brazos decide dejarlo en brazos de Jake quien solo lo cargaba como una bolsa — Vamos solo tienes que hacerlo una vez — Claire saca la rosa blanca y arroja el ramo a lo que Jake con un tiro certero del cuchillo rompe el paquete haciendo que las rosas se esparzan a lo que todos miran al ex mercenario quien aun tenia la mano extendida

— ¿ Que ? ... Hay que ser equitativo para que las niñas no se peleen — La pareja de recién casados se despide pero Leon toma a su hijo y Claire se lo quita de los brazos para darle un beso en la cabeza — Adiós héroe —

Al entrar en el auto este se pierde en las calles mientras que Sherry saludaba al aire para ver como el ocaso ocultaba el auto , la familia estaba abrazándose mientras que Claire derramaba algunas lagrimas mientras le besaba la cabeza al pequeño rubio quien soltaba sus risitas — Por fin Claire ... Por fin ahora somos una familia — El celular suena por lo que Leon lo toma y lo apaga nuevamente , los dos se dan un simple beso mientras que el chofer frenaba en la casa de la familia Kennedy — Me pregunto si Scott nos extrañara durante nuestra luna de miel por que me da pena dejarlo —

— Lo se , pero por desgracia es muy pequeño para viajar en avión ... El doctor lo prohibió estrictamente ... Ademas Sherry le tomó mucho cariño a este pequeño osito — Leon lo carga en brazos mirando esos ojos verdes quien se reía mientras que apretaba su mordisco lleno de agua fresca — ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Quieres que la pequeña Sherry te cuide ? — El bebé suelta una risita y la madre le da un beso en la cabeza lo que provoca que ambos lleguen a su casa y empiecen a cambiarse de ropa pero Leon ve como Claire se desprendía del vestido mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a lo que ella voltea aun con el velo que cubría su hermoso rostro — Vaya... — Los dos se acercan para empezar a besarse mientras que el rubio la tomaba en brazos y escuchaba las pequeñas respiraciones de su amada esposa — Pasó tanto tiempo Claire —

— Lo se Leon ... Lo se — Ambos comienzan a besarse pero las inexpresables paradas del niño les llama la atención seguido de un bosinazo lo que provoca que ambos se cambien de ropa y salgan con las maletas , la primera en subir es Claire con el hijo y luego Leon — Lo siento —

— ¿ A donde jefe ? —

— Al Terraza sur por favor — El viaje se hizo corto para la familia para ver a Sherry quien estaba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca sin manga pero se dan cuenta que estaba descalza — ¿ Por que no traes zapatos ? —

— Pasó un año desde que los compré y se encogieron ... Ademas me sacaron ampollas —

— Demasiada información — El rubio pasa a brazos de su madrina mientras que Sherry lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras le daba besos en la cara — ¿ Estarás bien con el ? —

— Claro solo serán 15 días ... Ademas tengo a Jake quien me dará una mano — El de la cicatriz mira de reojo a la pequeña rubia quien simplemente suelta una sonrisa — ¿ Ha donde irán ? —

— Iremos por avión a Venecia y de ahí un paseo hasta Cancún en un crucero — Ambos se suben al auto para ir directo al aeropuerto mientras que el chófer contaba una historia , ellos solo podía esperar a que arribara su avión de primera clase , al llegar le pagaron al conductor con una gran propina mientras que el agente de la D.S.O. cargaba las maletas en sus brazos , su pantalón blanco y sandalias de playa hacían juego con una blusa a raya azul y naranja , pero lo mas llamativo de la pelirroja era el enorme sombrero adornado con una cinta rosa , Pero Leon solo vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul y sus botas de combate , la terminal estaba llena pero a ellos no les importaba , solo querían tomarse vacaciones para olvidarse del mundo por lo que el agente de cabellos rubios se sienta para cerrar los ojos y sentir la cabeza de su amada en su pecho

— Atención pasajeros , el vuelo 308 con destino a Venecia esta por salir en la puerta 4 , por favor tenga pasaje en mano y pasaportes listo ... Muchas gracias —

Los dos se levantan para salir y tras anotarse en la entrada pasan a la fila para sentarse en los asientos pegado a la ventana por lo que Leon solo levanta el brazo del asiento para tener a su esposa en brazos , solo cerró los ojos para escuchar los motores del avión y escuchar la respiración de Claire

 **Continuara**


	16. Terror en las Mareas

**El Terror en las Mareas**

Han pasado 3 días y el crucero de la pareja Kennedy había llegado , Claire como siempre portando un vestido blanco transparente , se podía ver un traje de baño deportivo de color gris debajo de sus telas y unas sandalias de playa mientras que Leon estaba vestido de blanco con un traje de playa , camisa de mangas corta , pantalón blanco y zapatos mocasines — Por fin , deseo broncearme —

— Y exhibirte — La pelirroja se quita las gafas y el sombrero para darle un beso en los labios — Bueno vamos de una vez — Los dos se suben mientras que la gente le lanza papeles de colores — Nada de trabajo en una semana — Leon simplemente se sienta en el asiento para ver a su mujer con su traje de baño , unos anteojos y un libro de tapa dura — ¿ Tienes mucho que leer verdad preciosa ? —

— Sabes que empece a leer este libro desde hace dos años y solo lo lei hasta la mitad — Los dos se sientan uno al lado del otro — Vaya mira ese cuerpazo — El agente de ojos azules mira como un clavadista con una tanga negra y un cuerpo musculoso

— ¿ Que tiene ? A puesto que usa esteroides —

— Me refiero a la rubia de bikini azul — El agente de ojos azules cambia la vista a una mujer de cabellera rubia y piel clara leyendo una revista de moda con un sombrero y unos anteojos negros — Se que son artificiales pero no me molesta — Ella se descubre los ojos verdes y mira a la pelirroja y le aplica una mirada seductora haciendo Leon la mire confundido — ¿ Que ? Experimente en la universidad ... Como todas —

— ¿ Que rayos estas leyendo ? — Al ver el libro se da cuenta que tenia ilustraciones eróticas — Las tres historias de las 7 hermanas ... ¿ Es una novela erótica ? —

— Descuida solo estoy jugando ... No voy a engañarte — El agente con una sonrisa le entrega un vaso con una bebida fría — Aunque tenga lindos pechos —

— Por eso odio los tiempos modernos — Con un sorbo se refresca la boca y al acostarse se dedica a cerrar los ojos , en su mente estaba en paz , solo escuchaba las olas y la risa de la gente pero algo se le viene a la mente con el grito de los supervivientes huyendo de una horda hambrienta de zombis que habían sido contaminados por el virus T , el agente abre los ojos para que Claire estaba dormida junto a el mientras le apretaba la mano , el de ojos azules se sorprende de la ternura con la que sostenía su mano y cuando se suelta la pelirroja abre los ojos y lo ve sentado tranquilo pero con los labios fruncidos como en una mueca de seriedad — Claire... — Ella se quita los anteojos para mirarlo a los ojos y el comienza a acariciar su cara — Te amo —

— Yo también ...— Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que el sentía como la joven de ojos claros soltaba un gemido de alegría — ¿ No es por que quieres llamar a la rubia verdad ? —

— Quien sabe — El capitán sale mientras todos se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta , los dos en la mesa de camarones cenando mientras que el atardecer hacia brillar las aguas — Es un panorama encantador —

— Extraño a Scott — Claire saca su celular pero no tiene señal en medio del barco — Eh pasado un año sin el , solo lo escuche una vez cuando nació , pero este mes no lo abrace suficiente — El de la D.S.O. la abraza por la espalda mientras que sus manos le acariciaba el vientre — Leon un año perdido por culpa de esa maldita ¿ Como estaremos seguros de que ella no volverá ? — Leon se separa de ella y se sienta en el asiento junto a la baranda del barco mientras se entrelazaba los dedos y agacha la cabeza — ¿ Puedes garantizarlo ? —

— No ... Pero hay algo que debes saber sobre Ada — La pelirroja lo mira confundida — Wesker ... Wesker nos ofrece cambiarnos la vida de Ada —

— ¿ A cambio de que ? —

— La cura del cáncer de Chris — Claire estaba sorprendida por la afirmación del agente de cabellos rubios — Haré lo que sea para conseguir la cura , aunque sea renunciar a mi moralidad la que siempre juré defender — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que el sol caía , los ojos de Leon se enfocan en algo que siempre había deseado , aquel cuerpo sobre la mesa le hacia que perdiera la razón — Espera un segundo — El de ojos azules se suelta de Claire quien ve como el pescado fileteado con una salsa fina estaba sobre la mesa por lo que Leon se acerca con el plato para servirse y con tres royos se acerca a su esposa — Adoro este plato —

— Aprenderé a cocinarlo — Con su mano toma uno de los royos y se lo lleva a la boca — Dios santo ... Esto es lo mejor que eh comido — Mientras todo era alegría se empezaron a divertir , el rubio de ojos azules se divertía en el juego del limbo , Claire charlaba con algunas mujeres que se acercaban a la barra , los demás bañistas lo invitaban a divertirse , Claire comienza a mirar como las estrellas aparecían en el firmamento y cambia su vista al mar mientras que el barco movía las aguas partiendo el mar como si nada , sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a beber una copa tras otra pero el rubio la detiene — Leon... —

— Estamos de luna de miel Claire — Un grito de terror les llama la atención por lo que todos voltean y ven a dos hombres forcejeando contra otro que le había arrancado la garganta a su novia , al voltear ven que la mujer comienza a convulsionar en el suelo mientras sacaba espuma verde por la boca y al notar que sus ojos se volvieron blancos le muerde el tobillo a uno de los hombres que sostenía al contaminado haciendo que lo suelte y este le muerda el hombro al que quedaba sano — Maldita sea ...— Leon sale corriendo y con una patada le golpea en el pecho a uno de los muertos vivientes por lo que uno de los marineros saca su macana para golpear al zombi pero es atacado por lo que Claire toma la bandeja de plata para golpear a la muerta de bikini roja en la cara — ¡ Capitán , aborte ! —

— ¡ Marineros ! — Antes de que los hombres salgan con sus golpes para retener a los muertos , Leon comienza a sospechar sobre la letalidad del virus , uno de los hombres de la marina forcejeaba contra uno de los muertos pero Claire se desprende de su vestido revelando su traje de baño deportivo por lo que comienza a resguardar a la gente dentro del barco pero unos muertos salen de los camarotes pero estaban descompuestos demostrando que llevaban tiempo de muertos mordiendo y arañando a los marineros quienes bloqueaban con sus macanas pero los que habían sido infectados anteriormente los atacaron por la espalda , los hombres peleaban con ollas y extintores de fuego por lo que Leon toma uno de los cortadores de pizza para voltear a uno de los muertos y le corta la garganta — ¿ Que esta pasando ? —

— Capitán ... Agente de la D.S.O. — El rubio lo protege con una patada haciendo que el muerto se incline por lo que el viejo capitán lo toma de las piernas y lo arroja por la borda haciendo que su cuerpo sea triturado por las turbinas del barco — Tenemos que poner a salvo a esta gente —

— Hay que llevarlos a la torreta del barco , ahí estarán a salvo — El retirado de la marina saca dos cuchillos y le entrega uno a Leon — Soldado ahora eres miembro temporal de la Marina de los Estados Unidos de América — El agente sale corriendo para acuchillar a los muertos , el ex general se mueve con buena velocidad y le apuñala el pecho por la espalda a una de las mujeres muertas — ¿ Esa no es tu esposa ? — El agente de la D.S.O. voltea para ver a su esposa golpeando y peleando con dos de las macanas de los marinos que ya habían sido contaminado , uno de los miembros de la tripulación que era el mas grande y fuerte de ellos tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo , y con gran velocidad sale corriendo llevándose la horda — No ... Jack — El marino los empujaba mientras resistía las mordidas

— ¡ PÓNGANLOS A SALVO ! — Los heridos comenzaron a entrar dentro del barco mientras que Leon y Claire ayudaban a los heridos — No voy a resistir mucho tiempo ...—

— ¡ Leon ! — Claire le llama la atención al agente quien mira para todos lados para ver a una mujer que se estaba arrastrándose con su hija pequeña por lo que el corre para tomarla a la mujer en brazos y salir corriendo mientras que la pesada puerta de hierro se cerraba detrás con el grito del marino que se había sacrificado , los heridos y los asustados estaban en los pasillos mientras que las luces parpadeaban — Leon ¿ te encuentras bien ? —

— Si estoy bien , atiendan a los heridos ... Denles agua o algo — El agente saca el cuchillo para escuchar como los golpes suenan en las puertas de hierro — Tenemos que movernos a la torreta del barco — Al voltear golpea el marco con su codo rompiendo el vidrio para sacar el mapa — Claire quiero que los lleves a la torreta para cerrar las puertas hasta que pidamos ayuda —

— No lo creo — La voz de un hombre comienza a sonar por los parlantes — Este ahora es el barco de Umbrella ... Y me temo que todos van a morir —

— ¿ Quien demonios eres ? —

— Un viejo amigo ... No te preocupes y si quieres que ellos vivan ven a verme a la parte sur del barco — Leon toma el mapa que le dio a Claire para memorizar el camino — Solos tu y yo , sin armas , sin flechas ...— Los ojos de Leon se llenaron de ira al escuchar esa palabra — Solo el cuchillo te podrás llevar por que se que lo tienes —

— ¿ Por que apareces así ? — La mirada de Claire se llena de confusión por lo que recibe el mapa nuevamente — Creí que me había desecho de ti en España pero como la peste nunca te mueres —

— ¿ Que esperas para venir ? ...Camarada —

 **Continuara**


	17. Terror en las Mareas parte II

**El Terror en las Mareas Parte II**

Tras salir corriendo por el lado sur del barco esquivando los muertos vivientes y luchando contra los que podía derrotar arrojando los cuerpos sin vida por la borda pero varias personas estaban luchando contra los muertos vivientes por lo que el toma una barra de hierro que trababa las puertas para usarla como arma , uno de los marinos se arrastraba con una mordida en su brazo derecho — Diganle a mi esposa que la amo — El saca un revolver y se da un tiro en la cabeza

— Maldito Krauser — El agente toma el revolver y cubre la cara al marino con un mantel — Te prometo que ese maldito pagará — Al levantarse guarda el revolver detrás de su espalda y simplemente comienza a correr contra el viento para llegar a la barandilla donde ve un mar de sangre en la piscina

— Suena poético ... Camarada — El agente voltea para ver a Krauser sentado con un pantalón negro , botas de combate y una playera gris como la que el usaba en España , su cuchillo en la mano derecha , una boina negra con un águila plateada , su cara pintada con todo militar — Entre nos ... Odio a Wong —

— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Pero que ...? —

— Aun no eh acabado con ella ... Primero quiero hacerte pedazos — De su mano saca una pistola Glock 9mm apuntando a Leon a la cabeza quien estaba acelerado pues solo tenia 5 tiros y no bastarían contra Krauser quien arroja su arma al suelo — Vamos a pelear como hombres —

— Estoy de acuerdo — De su pantalón saca el revolver y lo lanza contra los escombros — Vamos ... Pelea —

— No comas ansias camarada — De un salto llega a donde estaba Leon quien prepara su cuchillo para pelear y ver una sonrisa en la cara y con un blande rápido se lanza contra el agente quien lo esquiva y con un puñetazo derriba al rubio quien rueda en el suelo pero uno de los carnívoros se lanza contra Leon quien le apuñala la garganta separando la cabeza del cuerpo para ver a Krauser sentado en la barandilla con los cuerpos caminantes que se lanza contra el agente — Ataca ahora —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Los controla ? —

— Por su puesto camarada ... Glen Arias fue el inicio pero dime camarada ¿ Que se siente ser presa ? — El agente de ojos azules mete su pie contra el pecho del zombi y lo lanza contra Krauser quien destroza su cabeza de una patada haciendo caer un cuerpo sin cabeza a lo que Leon se pone de pie para ver que el asesino mueve su cabeza y el muerto viviente comienza a mutar de su cuerpo con unas especies de brazos de cangrejo con púas sobre las pinzas — Tal vez quieras recuperar tu arma camarada — El agente ve su revolver mientras que el muerto viviente terminaba de mutar con unas mandíbulas igual a las del Uroboros — Mátalo — Con un grito desgarrador , la bestia sale contra el agente quien se lanza para tomar el revolver y disparar contra el muerto viviente quien cae al suelo pero este se vuelve a levantar y Leon le dispara entre los ojos para que este caiga muerto , al tocar el suelo comienza a agitarse y una bestia con forma de langosta humanoide sale de su cuerpo que estalla en cientos de pedazos , sus ojos se posaron en Leon quien le dispara en la cabeza abriendo una grieta en su armadura pero antes de volver a disparar la bestia le vomita una especie de ácido a lo que Leon se aleja pero un arpón atraviesa el cráneo de la criatura haciendo que caiga , un segundo arpón atraviesa al ultimo infectado quien cae por la borda a lo que el mercenario mira sobre el techo del cuarto de maquina para ver a Claire con la bikini manchada de sangre , una pañoleta que cubría sus caderas y el lanza arpones en sus manos , su mirada estaba puesta en el militar y con la velocidad de un rayo atrapa el arpón que le lanzó Claire — ¿ Y quien es la pelirroja ? —

— Te juro que el próximo te ira al corazón — Claire carga su ultimo arpón apuntando a Krauser quien lo atrapa y salta sobre el techo para salir corriendo contra la menor de los Redfield sale corriendo para lanzar una patada contra Krauser quien la atrapa y la golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo y esta se levanta para tomar uno de los arpones que usa para atacar a Krauser quien lo esquiva y la atrapa pero Claire le da varios codazos en la cara por lo que el militar toma su cuchillo para lamerlo y apuntar al cuello de la rojiza quien le da varios codazos a las costillas pero este no sentía dolor

— ¡ Krauser ! — Al voltear ve a Leon con el revolver que le dispara en la cabeza pero lo esquiva por poco sintiendo como la bala le roza por debajo del ojo izquierdo a lo que Claire toma el arpón y se lo entierra en el pecho y el se lo quita para que Leon lance su cuchillo contra Krauser quien se lo quita — ¡ Ahora Claire ! — Con un salto empuja a Krauser por la barandilla haciendo que caiga al océano justo delante de la turbina , ambos se acercan para ver como el agua se teñía de sangre pero con un golpe seco , ambos estaban a punto de caer mientras que uno de los muertos vivientes se acercaba viendo a sus presas colgadas — Estamos atrapados ...—

— Si saltamos , nos partiremos en pedazos ... SI nos quedamos colgados seremos comida de zombis — Ambos se trataban de trepar pero una mano ensangrentada la toma de la pierna y al ver para abajo y darse cuenta que el militar estaba con vida tratando de jalar la pierna de Claire quien se sujetaba con fuerza

— ¡ Maldito ! — El agente se logra trepar y al subir toma la mano de Claire quien patea la cara de Krauser quien empujaba con fuerza la pierna a Claire quien se estaba resbalando — No ... No te dejare caer Claire —

— No puedes salvarla a ella o a ti al mismo tiempo camarada — Con ambas manos aferradas a las manos de Claire quien se trataba de soltar del agarre de Krauser , su mano derecha estaba aferrada a una hoja que sobresalía del casco del barco mientras que con sus pies se sostenía del marco de la ventana — Tu decides ... Acabas conmigo o con los muertos en tus espaldas — Con paso lento se acercaban los zombis y con una patada lanza al mas cercano contra el suelo pero para su sorpresa vario de los marineros salen con palos , cuchillos y matafuegos atacando a los muertos vivientes , solo eran seis pero los marinos y los hombres eran mas que los muertos lentos los cuales eran golpeados por los supervivientes

— ¡ Soldado ! — El capitán toma la Glock que había tirado Krauser y se la arroja a Leon quien sonríe al apuntar al soldado

— Maldito mal nacido —

— Nos vemos ... Camarada — Leon con una sonrisa comienza a disparar a la cabeza de Krauser quien se suelta para caer nuevamente al agua y el agente toma a su esposa para subirla al barco — Te dije que no te dejaría caer Claire — Ambos comienzan a besarse para separarse y ayudar a los supervivientes , uno de los marineros sale corriendo para golpear con el extintor a uno de los muertos sin pensarlo haciéndolo celebrar levantando su extintor pero una especie de tentáculo lo atrapa y una especie de bestia sale del agua y se lleva el cuerpo a la boca a lo que Leon le dispara en la cabeza pero la bala lo atraviesa siendo que es una masa de gelatina — Vayan a cubierto —

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto — Claire toma uno de los arpones para hacerle frente a la criatura — Quiero que cuiden de las mujeres y los niños hasta que todo estemos a salvo — El agente comienza a correr con su cuchillo en la mano comienza a cortar la cara del pulpo quien lo toma de la pierna y lo azota contra la pared a lo que Claire usa el arpón para estacar uno de los tentáculos contra el suelo y con uno de los cuchillos sale corriendo para llegar a la base del tentáculo haciendo que una masa negra comience a salir de la herida — Leon tenemos que acabar con esto antes que hunda el barco —

— Lo se — Al ver el matafuegos entre los dientes de la bestia , Leon saca su pistola y le dispara al extintor que comienza a crear estragos en la garganta de la bestia quien estaba aturdida pero congelada por el contenido , Claire lanza uno de sus arpones contra la bestia a quien le es arrebatado un pedazo de su cara a lo que Leon le dispara sus ultimas balas quedando un arma vacía — Corre — Ambos comienzan a correr mientras que los tentáculos los perseguían por el barco, una vez llegado hasta el cuarto de control donde el comienza a tomar el control — Tiene que haber algo aquí que nos pueda salvar — Claire estaba buscando en las repisas inferiores para encontrar una pistola de bengala y dos cartuchos extras que le muestra a Leon y este levanta su pulgar , tras seguir buscando no encuentra nada — Tenemos que ir al cuarto de maquinas ... Tengo una idea — Ambos comienzan a correr en dirección a la sala de maquinas esquivando los tentáculos

— ¿ Por que vamos al cuarto de maquinas ? —

— ¿ Que es lo que mueve un barco ? — Claire sonríe por la inteligencia de Leon y ambos salen corriendo para llegar en al cuarto de maquinas para ver varios barriles que tenían combustible — ¿ Estas lista ? —

— Nací lista — Ambos comienzan a cargar uno de los barriles a medio llenar y con su codo rompe el vidrio de la ventana y el tentáculo entra por la ventana tomando el barril y lo azota varias veces bañando su cuerpo con el combustible y Claire dispara la bengala incendiando su cuerpo haciendo que la bestia se hunda en el agua — Bien ... . ¿ Crees que lleguemos para el estreno de cementerio de animales ? —

— Prefiero la de It — Tras ver como estaban a punto de tocar puerto , ambos se abrazan y los supervivientes salen , las lanchas de la guardia costera estaban llegando con sus lanchas y un gran barco de combate estaba detras de ellas — Soy el agente Leon S Kennedy de la D.S.O. llevamos civiles no infectados , repito , llevamos civiles no infectados —

— Recibido ... Prepárense para ser evacuados — Los supervivientes se acercaban a proa pero el pulpo sale del agua aplastando dos de las lanchas y el buque de combate dispara los cañones destrozando el cuerpo de la bestia que se vuelve una especie de baba negra que se desintegra en medio del océano — Objetivo erradicado , repito objetivo erradicado —

— Afirmativo — Leon apaga el radio para bajar a la lancha y uno de los soldados le entrega un chaleco táctico para cubrir su torso y una de las mujeres militares le entrega una manta a Claire para ver tierra — Te juro que cuando lleguemos a tierra nos volveremos en avión —

— Ah no ... Yo ya padecí lo que paso en un avión — Al pisar la arena ven a varios agentes de la B.S.A.A. quienes reconocieron a Claire y la cargaron en un jeep y Leon se sienta en el asiento delantero para devolverlos al hotel donde tenían registro — ¿ Tienes los pasajes ? —

— Tengo una copia en el hotel , los envié antes de salir — Tras llegar al hotel , los dos se entran a su cuarto y se tumban en la cama a lo que Claire toma el teléfono de su cuarto para llamar a Sherry quien estaba cuidando a Scott quien dormía en la alfombra con el dedo en la boca — ¿ Sherry ? ¿ Esta todo bien ? —

Mientras que Claire charlaba con Sherry , Leon se acerca al mini bar para tomar una cerveza y la comienza a beber a lo que ve a su esposa sonriendo y respirando relajada por lo que se toma la cara con las manos y tranquilamente va hasta el lavado para mojar su cara y al levantar la vista Krauser estaba detrás de el lo que hace que este voltee pero no había nada , el agente de cabellos rubios cierra sus puños para golpear el lavado de mármol haciendo pensar como volvió Krauser de España y con vida

 **Continuara**


	18. El Atardecer

**El Atardecer**

Tras varios días , Leon se encontraba sentado en la arena pensando , Claire dormía abrazada a su hijo poco menos de medio metro y sus brazos que estaban apenas bronceado por el sol y el pequeño Kennedy estaba dormido tranquilamente poniéndose a repasar en su mente todo lo sucedido — _¿ Como sobreviviste Krauser ?_ —

 _Flash Back_

Tras ver como Krauser había echo crecer una especie de ala de su brazo derecho y mirando a su ex compañero quien estaba asombrado — ¡ Contempla el poder ! —

— Estas completamente loco Krauser —

— Prepárate a morir camarada — Con un gran salto se lanza contra Leon quien esquiva el corte y con su arma le dispara contra la cabeza pero la bala rebota contra su ala y con gran velocidad se lanza contra Leon quien quedaba acorralado contra la pared para soltar una cegadora que hace retroceder al militar y con dos disparos da en el pecho de Krauser quien enfurecido atenta contra Leon quien lo esquiva y con una patada lo golpea por la espalda para agacharse ante el corte y barrer las piernas de Krauser , ambos en el suelo pero el agente rueda por el suelo dando un codazo en la garganta de Krauser quien se levanta pero Leon retrocedía a los disparos siendo bloqueados por el ala de su enemigo — Vamos , ven a pelear camarada —

— No voy a caer en ese truco tan viejo —

— Solo trato de hacerlo divertido —

Con un nuevo cargador en su pistola comienza a atacar a Krauser quien lo esquivaba con gran velocidad y con una patada lo golpea en el pecho y lo lanza contra la pared pero el agente ve la ametralladora de Krauser y al dar el martillazo comienza a disparar al cuerpo de su rival quien retrocede a disparos y ambos se quedan quieto , el cuerpo de Krauser comienza a convulsionar cayendo fuera de combate y una pieza cae rodando a los pies de Leon quien lo toma y escuchando los explosivos que estaban sonando mas fuerte — ¿ Que te pasó Krauser ? Solías ser de los buenos — Con gran velocidad comienza a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar al mural donde coloca la pieza faltante para revelar una puerta y al cruzarla una explosión le corta el paso para volver atrás para avanzar y ver un gran ejercito listo para pelear con el

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Para el , Krauser había muerto en España después de esa pelea , aunque Ada le había contado la historia de cuando se encontraron después de aquella batalla mientras que Mike lo ayudaba en el helicóptero aunque no tiene ni idea de que quería Wesker de Saddler; Las olas bañaban las costas mientras que la suave brisa de la playa sacudía el pelo de su familia , los rayos dorados del sol llenaban de calor su piel pero el silencio era lo que mas le gustaba aun mas que una cerveza fría en verano pero lo que mas le extrañaba era pensar en que podría estar pensando su esposa al abrazar su hijo y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara por lo que solo se recuesta en la palmera viendo el agua , esa tranquilidad y esa paz lo llenaba de recuerdos de cuando fue adoptado en la familia Kennedy

 _Flash Back_

En el orfanato de Washington , una familia estaba llegando con un auto , una mujer simple de clase media con un elegante vestido blanco sobre unos pantalones jeans color claro y su esposo tenia unos pantalones y zapatos negros solo cubierto por una chaqueta de montañista color azul oscuro , el auto no era muy lujoso pero el estaba orgulloso de el — ¿ Estas listo Leon ? — El sacerdote mira a su joven muchacho , con solo 8 años ya había sufrido y padecido lo que un niño puede soportar , solo tenia una pequeña maleta desgastada — Ahora dios te dará una familia hijo mio , ve y se libre — El chico de melena castaña clara asiente con la cabeza y sale a la calle a lo que la mujer se agacha y le da un abrazo mientras que el sacerdote le entregaba una carta de adopción

— Bienvenido a la familia — El viaje era largo y Leon estaba callado mientras que la Sra Kennedy le hablaba de su hijo Michael Kennedy y el perro de la familia llamado Spoky — Se que estas nervioso pero créeme que siempre estaré para ayudarte — Tras bajar del auto ve a chico de 10 años jugando con un nintendo en el sillón — Mike ... El es Leon ... Tu nuevo hermano — Ambos se ponen firme pero Mike simplemente seguía jugando con su juego portátil dedicándose a caminar a su cuarto y con un fuerte portazo deja a Leon triste y un poco enfadado — No lo culpes Leon , el es solo un niño —

— No le agrado ... El tampoco me agrada , me di cuenta que tiene un mundo muy cerrado — La señora le abraza mientras soltaba una lagrima y el Sr Kennedy entraba con una maleta de Leon — Gracias —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Al recordar como su madre había soltado una lagrima por lo que el le dijo sobre su hermano pero en un cierto termino era verdad , su hermano siempre fue una especie Iron Man que solo era era frió y no le importaba nada mas que el mismo y su futuro , cuando ingresó al ejercito norte americano desaparece para volver como un agente de la C.I.A. y para peor en el incidente de Raccoon City — _Eres un maldito —_ Para el , ver a su hermano con el equipo de la fuerza mas implacable de Estados Unidos le había provocado una gran ira por que el mismo había dado la orden de asesinar a Claire y a Sherry , aun con un disparo en el hombro por parte de la Sra Birkin al intentar proteger a Ada una supuesta agente del F.B.I. la cual murió en la misión de conseguir el virus G el que por desgracia si obtuvo la muestra a pesar de que el creía lo contrario — _No puedo creer que estuve engañando a Claire de esa manera , ya no puedo mas ... Te amo Claire —_ El agente también recuerda como había sacrificado su vida contra los agentes de la U.S.S. en tan solo 15 horas pasaron tantas cosas en una gran ciudad del tamaño de Nueva York y como siempre los muertos vivientes surcaban las calles tratando de hincar el diente a cualquier ser vivo pero tras resistir los disparos del Servicio Especial de Umbrella logra ser testigo de como varios de los agentes asesinan a sus compañeros y Leon con el balazo en el hombro estaba acorralado contra los agentes de Umbrella

 _Flash Back_

El oficial novato estaba viendo como la USS se defendía de los muertos vivientes — Con que son de Umbrella ¿ eh ? Pues tengo un mensaje para ellos — Con su lanza granadas lanza un derribando a varios muertos vivientes y los soldados salen disparados contra uno de los trenes estacionados pero luego de una breve batalla el estaba acabado mientras que varios agentes lo rodeaban fuertemente armados y el indefenso — Malditos ...—

— ¿ Donde esta la chiquilla ? —

— ¡ Claire llévate a Sherry y corre ! — Ella no podia hacer nada mientras que la pequeña Birkin lloraba al ver a su protector al borde de la muerte

— Leon no —

— Trae a esa Birkin aqui — La mercenaria saca el seguro de su arma apuntando a Leon — Oh nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo con este policia — Ella apunta lentamente al cuerpo de Leon quien tenia una mirada seria pero a la vez un poco frágil pero al intentar ponerse de pie es enviado al suelo por la mano de Vector

— De acuerdo ya vamos no le hagan daño —

— ¡ De prisa ! —

— ¿ Por que hacen esto ? — Vector sin saber por que voltea a ver a Leon quien estaba en el suelo haciendo que entren en razón — ¿ Por Umbrella ? ... ¿ Por dinero ? ... ¿ Que sacan ustedes de todo esto ? ...— Dos de los soldados preparan sus armas pero Vector y su compañera les disparan por la espalda dejando sus cuerpos sin vida , el mercenario de capucha toma el arma de Leon y les dispara a la cabeza varias veces para que deje rastros y evidencias , cuando Sherry y Claire logran bajar estos les apuntan y los obligan a juntarse

— Quedense quietos — Tras llamar al cuartel para que les explique lo sucedido el les informa — Tenemos a la chica pero es hora de re negociar el trato —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ De que estas hablando ?! —

— Nos abandonaron luchando contra esos monstruos ... Queremos el tripe y un helicoptero que venga a nuestra posición de inmediato —

— ¡¿ Haz perdido la cabeza ?! No vamos a negociar y terminen la misión —

— ¡ Terminenla ustedes ! Consideren nuestro contrato con Umbrella concluido —

— Mhm entonces van a morir junto con Raccoon City —

— Bueno , nos arriesgaremos — El jefe de la U.S.S. toma el comunicador y lo apaga para sacar su arma y caminar pero la voz de Leon lo detiene aun sintiendo el dolor de los golpes

— ¿ Por que no nos han matado ? —

— No tenían el valor que pensábamos y Umbrella ya nos había visto la cara y por ende se la debíamos —

— ¿ Que van a hacer con Sherry ? —

— Pueden quedarse a la niña , nosotros tenemos otros planes — Vector enfunda su arma y se dedica a darle la espalda — En cuanto salgamos de esta ciudad , vamos a destripar a Umbrella de una vez por todas —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _— Si incluso Vector pudo cambiar de opinión ... ¿ Es posible que las personas cambien ?_ — Las olas rompían la playa mientras que las piedras estaban imponentes resistiendo los golpes del mar , las gaviotas graznando hacen que el mire al cielo al darse cuenta como ellas danzan al son del viento y soltando algunas plumas pero el simplemente miraba como el sol estaba por la mitad , la luz era mágica ya que al estar reflejado con el mar y distorsionarse por las aguas y el brillo le recordaba a las estrellas del firmamento en el cielo nocturno en Sud América cuando había peleado con Krauser para salvar a Manuela Hidalgo quien solo era una niña pero con un gran corazón — _¿ Que sera de tu vida Manuela ?_ — El simplemente ve como Claire estaba dormida con una sonrisa sin tener la necesidad de soltarlo y el se aferra mas a su madre mientras que chupaba la piel de su brazo haciendo que Leon sonríe pero se acerca para darle un beso a la cabeza y con un suave beso en la mejilla y ella comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente con una hermosa sonrisa formada en sus labios — Buenas tardes bella durmiente —

— Mhm ... ¿ De que me perdí Leon ? ¿ Que haz echo ? —

— Estuve pensando Claire ... Se supone que cuando digo esto tu te preocupas pero creo que es una especie de deja vu y la verdad quiero decirte que te amo —

— Vamos a casa Leon ... Tengo que preparar la cena — Ambos se levantaron pero el agente saca su camisa y se la da a Claire quien ve a su hijo quien abre los ojos para empezar a reirse y ella lo levanta por lo que Leon saca sus llaves para subirse al auto y volver a casa

 **Continuara**


End file.
